Just a Memory?
by mentalsunflower
Summary: Rikku remembers the past concerning her and a close friend, Gippal...but was he more than that?
1. Children and Stars

**Disclaimer:** Anything in this chapter and the following ones does not belong to me, but belongs to Squaresoft. The only thing I have to pride is the way I write. D

Gippal. I thought he was the one for me...

Maybe not.

Okay, definitely not. I know I say this A LOT, but this time I know for sure.

He was always so funny and made me laugh—no one knows this, but we have memories together. Lots would probably find this stupid, but me and Gippal grew up in Home together. As children.

When he still had two eyes.

Let me tell you a bit of the story, a memory that remains fondest in my mind...

_"Look, Rikku!" A ten-year-old blond grabbed the 9 year old by the arm and pointed to Home. "Doesn't it look cool at night?"_

_Rikku giggled and ran up beside him. "It sure does!" The two stared at the metal monster in awe, as the moonlight shone down on its brassy surfaces._

_Suddenly Rikku, being a restless young girl, fell to the sand and started rolling around._

_"What are you DOING?" The boy asked._

_"Oh, Gippal! It's called having fun! Don't you know what that is?" _

_Gippal ginned impishly and grabbed the small girl, twisting his knuckles into her head. "I sure do!"_

_Rikku screamed with laughter. "GIPPAL! STOP NOOGYING!"  
_

_The two laughed and fell apart, lying down on the sand together._

"_Rikku...?" Gippal asked, turning on his side and looking at the young girl._

"_Yea?" She asked, while still counting the millions of stars in the sky._

"_I love you." _

_Rikku grinned. "Really? Cool!"  
  
Gippal gave a heavy sigh. She still didn't know the meaning of those words. A thought formed in his mind and he turned to her once more._

"_Do you love me?"  
  
There was a silence where Rikku pulled at her thumb for a few moments. "Sure I do. You're my best friend! How come?"  
  
Her blond tresses fell around her eyes as she stood up. Gippal sighed and stood up also._

"_No reason."  
  
"Race ya!"  
"You're on!"  
  
The two, still yet children, ran off down the sand dunes towards Home._

Yea, I know, pretty cheesy. But he cheated me out of the answer, and even if I didn't really know the meaning of the words, I still knew they were important to Gippal. He said them with such sincerity in his eyes, it was hard not to see.

And yet, as we grew, we fell apart. My dad, Cid, was always off on some adventure, forcing Brother to take care of me. Doesn't he have a creative name?

Brother didn't like me spending time with Gippal. Noo, 'Gippal was a ruffian' and 'He's a nasty one', would occasionally appear in his long lectures in Al Bhed. But I paid no attention.

I would continuously sneak out at night so Gippal and I could run off and do things together. Of course, we never saw it as more then having fun (like throwing the rocks over Home wall so the guards would come running), or just relaxing and talking to each other.

But it grew.


	2. Unwise Decisions

Soon the people of Bevelle called war upon us, and yet, no one else in Spira knew. Pff, shows you how much the Yevonites tell their followers.

Just to let you know, I had just turned 14, the official age of the Al Bhed. Almost like becoming an adult.

So anyway, we readied our machina weapons that had long been forgotten. My dad was getting all riled up, shouting and whooping like some hillbilly. (Which, no doubt, he was.)

I had to stay in my house though, just like every other woman in Home. Personally, I thought it was stupid. I mean, women can fight JUST as well as men, if not better!

But, I obeyed. Honestly, I don't want to get into TOO much trouble. Though us Al Bhed are pretty easy going. But I was allowed to go out from time to time to work on the machina to be used in war. I mean, not to brag, but I'm pretty good on machines. Heck, better then most of the Al Bhed boys my age!

But then I realized this war...this meant something terrible. More so then I thought.

__

_Rikku grunted as she twisted her wrench around a bolt on the cannon._

_"This confounded—"A large chunk of metal fell out of the bottom, falling on top of the young girl's stomach. "OOF!" Was all she managed, before having to slide out and catch her breath._

_She heard someone walking from behind her. A frightening thought passed through her mind—Yevonite._

_Rikku quickly swirled around with her small hand knife in hand, only to discover Gippal. A rather shocked one at that._

_"Oh...hi Gipp." She managed sheepishly, throwing the knife on the hard stone ground. "I thought you were—"  
"A Yevonite." Gippal finished, walking closer still so he could rest one hand on the cannon. He looked down and patted it fondly. _

_"So you're fixing up Ol' Bessy here?"  
Rikku nodded. "She's pretty tough. Prefers not being touched down by the transitional wires."  
_

_Gippal looked at her, impressed. "You know, you sure know a lot about machine—for a girl."  
  
Rikku smiled proudly at the compliment. "And you know how to treat a girl pretty well—for a guy."  
  
Gippal laughed and blew away his long blond bangs. His hair was now grown down just past his ears, his green eyes shining brightly._

_"Nice one Rikku." She just smiled and strapped her goggles on once more._

_"Better get back to fixing this baby up for all the ongoing war men." She clasped her hands together rather tragically. "I do hope they'll survive!" Then she bowed her head._

_"I really do. Those stupid Yevonites don't know what they're dealing with."  
  
Gippal jus grinned, rather sadly. "Yea..."  
  
Rikku turned to slide under the cannon once more, when Gippal caught her arm. Shivers ran up Rikku's spine._

_"Look, Rikku, I need to tell you this now." Gippal said seriously. Rikku turned around to see him with a half pleading, half stern look in his eye._

_"Rikku-I-I need to tell you that-that-I enlisted for the army."  
  
Rikku's brain started to cloud up. "W-What?"  
  
Gippal grabbed her hand before Rikku could turn away. "I had to! I'm of age now, and I need to do something for the Al Bhed!"  
  
Rikku ripped her hand out of his grasp. "You could DIE, GIPPAL! And then what? What am I supposed to do? I HAVE no one else, Gipp! If you die, then-then-"_

_Rikku went silent, dropping her arms to her side and looking at the ground. "Lately we haven't done much together. I daresay we've been growing apart. But that doesn't mean you have to go be a hero, do you hear me? YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE THE HERO!"  
  
Rikku started breathing heavily, tears streaming out of her eyes. Gippal approached slowly, resting his arms on her shoulders, which made Rikku look up. She was appalled, and sad, to see that Gippal too was crying, but more discreet then she had been. _

_Little droplets of tears teasingly hung in the corners of his eyes. He blinked once, sending them all falling down. "Rikku, you need to know that, even when I do go and fight, I'll be fighting for you! I mean, I have no one else either, my family all dead, and well—I just need to make a point. I need to know that I can do things."  
  
Rikku looked away again. "That's stupid."  
  
Gippal smiled. "I know, but I'm pretty stupid myself." It was then he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Don't ever forget what I told you at the sand dunes that night." He whispered._

_"It was true."_

Gosh, even the memories make me tear up. That was one of the saddest moments of my life, and always has been.

But I'm getting off track.

The war went on for many months, forcing me to stay cooped up. I couldn't stand it, the sounds of guns shooting, bullets pounding off my walls, the screams and shouts of Al Bhed who have braved the worst. Even bombs falling above me, forcing me to cover my head in fear.

But noo, I was on the only one there. Everyone else dear to me had left for war-and I couldn't stand it.

I had to do something.


	3. The Worst Thing Possible

I left. That's right, I left that stupid bomb shelter house of mine. I needed to go out and help. To _fight_. I mean, who says girls can't fight, right?

So I blasted my way out the door. (Hey, I was pretty good at making grenades, okay?)

What I saw was terrible—horrifying. I don't even like remembering it...at all.

I ran out to see bodies littering the ground, pools of blood under my feet. Half of the dead people I had probably waved at the day before, ran quick errands for. I could hear crying children and prayers from the bomb shelters where families hid—and yet some families were unsheltered, kneeling beside a lost one, crying and screaming, oblivious to the flying bombs and bullets around them.

It saddens me to this day...

_Rikku stood in horror for a number of minutes, her young eyes roving around the area, the smell of blood and death covering her nose. She needed to get out of here. Why had she come in the first place?_

_The young girl leapt up and ran across the ground, dodging bodies and flying debris. She ran all the way to the gates of Home to find—there were no gates left. The Yevonite Fighter Monks, guns in hand and shooting rapidly, had stormed them down. Numbers of Al Bhed ran into them and around, through the open space that was once the gate and into the huge ocean of Yevonites that lay beyond the door._

_Rikku was disgusted at how once a line of Yevonites fell, the next marched up. It was like a drill almost, though it was real battle. And they were using machina as well! She wanted to scream at them, to pummel them with her tiny fists. These backstabbers were destroying her people-her friends and perhaps—family._

_This made Rikku choke up. What had happened to Gippal? To Cid and Brother? But she was knocked off her train of thought as a bullet came whizzing by her. She had forgotten she was in plain view, right off to the side of the battlefield! _

_Rikku wanted to scream at herself. How could she have made a mistake like this? Like lightning she dodged the oncoming bullets and ran behind a pillar, breathing heavily. And yet, she couldn't help but feel a bit triumphant. All her days of training had fooled the Monks._

_'You're not here to hide, you're here to FIGHT! And to find Gippal!' A voice reprimanded her sharply. Rikku nodded to herself, breathing heavily. She had a stash of grenades in her small belt pouch, ready for use. Her adrenaline flowed through her veins, heart beating fast. She could feel the sweat mounting on her forehead._

_'So this is what it feels like before going to war.' She thought. 'Pure hate for the Yevonites, yet excitement for yourself. Now I know why Gippal wanted to fight. I want to help him.'_

_With a sharp cry she turned the corner, pulling the pin on one of her grenades and throwing it into the midst of green and silver armor of the Yevonites. Guns continued to shoot bullets, yet there were some smothered screams as the grenade erupted around them, exploding the nearby people into tiny bits. Rikku gagged. _

_She didn't like this blood thing._

_And now she realized, she had no armor. She would die in less then a few seconds. She searched the ground and found the body of a Yevonite. Grinning wickedly she grabbed the helmet and chest vest, strapping it on. For safety she decided to grab the gun too._

_"Here I go." She muttered, running back into the throng._

_This continued for a while. Rikku continuously dodged behind fellow Al Bhed if she ever feared a bullet had been heading her way. And the good thing was, no one could see she was a girl._

_She continued to throw grenades, realizing she was pretty much the only Al Bhed doing so. She also used the gun to shoot down enemies. She felt triumphant; she was giving those bastards what they deserved._

_And yet—she hated to kill. It wasn't as fun and intriguing as it had seemed it would be...and she still hadn't found Gippal._

_Finally, it had been too long. The Al Bhed number seemed to dwindle slowly but surely, whereas the Yevonites kept coming._

_"GIPPAL!" She screamed, knowing her voice would give away her gender. But she no longer cared. What if she found him too late? Her stomach lurched._

_"GIPPAL!!!" She shrieked again, throwing down her gun and running through the Al Bhed. Once or twice she was almost hit, but she managed to dodge them steadily while stil screaming out Gippal's name._

_A young boy at the back of the crowd twisted his head around as the voice called a name. Rikku's stomach almost flew out of her mouth. It was Gippal!  
  
"GIPPAL!" She cried happily, smiling, now unaware she was still amidst a battle._

_Gippal looked at her crazily. "Yevonite?!" He called out, raising his gun. Rikku gasped as she realized she still had the helmet on. She threw it off, hearing its clang against the stone._

_"RIKKU?!" He cried again, this time even more shocked. "What are you doing?! I'm trying to fight here!!" _

_Rikku bowed her head, suddenly realizing her actions had been stupid and rash. She should have left him to battle._

_"I'm-I'm sorry. I feel so stupid."  
  
Gippal didn't answer. He looked at her, with a sweaty brow and creased eyebrows. Blood and dirt covered his clothes, and just as he was about to answer her, he gasped._

_"Rikku—are you bleeding?!"  
  
Rikku looked down at the arm Gippal had grabbed. There was a large cut which blood was pouring out of._

_"Oh—I guess I am." She replied, feeling woozy. Gippal sighed._

_"Rikku, why did you even come?"  
  
"Because I wanted to make sure you were okay!" She cried, pulling her arm away. Again._

_"Gippal—I don't want you to die! You mean more to me then that!"  
  
Gippal smiled. Not a fake one, but a true happy smile, full of feeling._

_"Rikku, I—"But he didn't get to finish that sentence._

_A large explosion erupted around the two, throwing them apart. Rikku gave a shrill scream, flying in the air and landing on her back to the stone._

_"Ooouch..." She moaned, feeling tears streaming down her face. But she stood up shakily, now feeling doubily woozy. "Gippal?" She shouted weakly. "Gippal?!" She asked again more urgently. No answer over the gun shot._

_"Stupid YEVONITES!" She screamed, though knowing her words would barely fly to the Al Bhed next to her. She rushed back to where the two had been standing before, at least 15 feet away. Over the smoke she saw a familiar body laying on the ground, a pool of red surrounding it. _

_She felt her knees collapse underneath her. It was him. _

_It was Gippal._


	4. Guilt

I swear, right then and there I almost fainted. The blood rushed to my head and my sight got foggy. Now I know how those families felt, oblivious to the other deaths and bullets flying around them, the large booms from the cannons...

The only person I cared about was the one laying on the ground.

"GIPPAL!" Rikku screamed, falling to the ground. She quickly, well, as fast as she could force herself to move, crawled over to his limp body.

_The girl, much too young to be experiencing something like this, ignored the blood that sunk into her clothes, stained her flesh. The only thing she noticed was Gippal; dying._

"_Gippal..." She sobbed quietly, lifting up his pale head to rest in her lap. "This can't be happening..." She moaned, tears flowing constantly out of her eyes._

"_GIPPAL!" She shrieked to the sky, afraid to look at the mangled face of her best friend._

'_Perhaps more'. A voice called in her head. A little too late._

_The first thing she did was grab for his wrists, feeling for a pulse. A flit, a thud, ANYTHING._

_She waited._

_And waited._

_And waited._

_It was hopeless-wait! _

_There it was! A small thud-just barely audible, but it was there!  
  
"Help!" She screamed, looking around. "I need this man to be healed immediately!"  
  
But no answer came._

"_AUGH!" She yelled, deciding she'd have to drag him to the nearest Emergency Healing Facility._

_That process took a while. For a 15 year old, Gippal was like a rock. But then again, Rikku had just been fighting in a war._

_But she needed to hurry up, he was losing blood-and fast. _

"_Oh Gippal..." She sobbed. "It's all my fault—if I hadn't been so stupid and come and talk to you..."  
  
While going on and on, telling the near death Gippal her useless apology, she bumped into the door of the hidden emergency._

"_Thank Yevon!" She cried, a smile overcoming her pained face._

_She quickly entered in the Al Bhed code, hearing a click and a hiss as the door slowly opened. She pushed and shoved Gippal down the hole, hearing his body whoosh down the tube. She then closed the door and fell down with him, much to her dismay._

_No one really likes going on a slide when the blood from the person in front if you is flying all over your face._

"_HELP!" She yelled. "He needs HELP!"  
  
Immediately a group of Al Bhed came gibbering in the language, motioning to Rikku and grabbing a stretcher, quickly carrying him off.  
  
Then, there was silence._

_And that's when Rikku gave in. She had been trying so hard; so long to stay strong. But now all her thoughts came flooding into her._

"_It's my fault." She moaned again. "If I hadn't been stupid and come up to talk to him, which was SO idiotic, I mean what would it have achieved? I practically killed him with my act!"  
  
She kicked a nearby wall, screaming out in some not-so-nice Al Bhed words._

_The hiss of an opening door caught her attention. A nurse came out._

_  
"You might want to go wash up." She noted in thick Al Bhed. Rikku snorted.  
  
"Why bother?" She sat glumly down in a chair, totally ignoring the disgusted look of the nurse._

"_What are YOU doing?" She snapped at the woman. She looked at her, disgruntled, and walked away._

_Another hiss. God, when would it end? But this time it was a doctor._

"_Miss?" He asked. She looked up, her eyes wide and fearful._

"_Y-Yes?" She asked, rubbing her eyes._

"_He might not make it."  
  
Another silence._

"_NO! HE WILL!" She screamed, standing up, feeling her face wet with tears. "HE HAS TO! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM! IT'S MY FAULT IF HE DIES! HE CAN'T—LEAVE ME!"  
  
Once again she burst into sobs so hard she started to hiccup. The doctor patted her awkwardly._

"_Shove off!" She growled, turning away._

_Gippal was going to die because of her and her insolence._

"_I'm-I'm sorry."  
  
With that the doctor walked briskly away._

"_Off to wash his hands, no doubt." She snarled. "Ooh, I'm a doctor and can wash my HANDS! Ee!" Rikku mimicked angrily._

_As he walked back out from the back, the door hissed open again. Rikku was about to turn and yell, when the person interrupted._

"_Doctor! We have life!"_

Wow. Pretty intense, isn't it? I felt terrible there. Absolutely. And, truthfully, it was my fault. I thought Gippal would die because of me. And it was there, then, I realized I loved him.

But of course, I didn't realize it.

Yet.


	5. Rescued?

A/N: Yea...thanks for all the reviews! D This is probably one of my favorite stories so far. This chapter—I really don't know what it'll be about, but heck-who cares!

"Doctor! We have life!"  
  
When I heard those words, my heart nearly jumped out of my throat. Life? As in—Gippal? Alive? Not dead? Well that's good. In fact, that was great! It was all over!  
  
Oh...how wrong I was.

"GIPPAL!" Rikku shrieked, darting past the nurse. But she held an arm up, and even though she was a woman, she was much larger and stronger than the young 14-year-old.

"Sorry dear, no going into the operating room."   
  
"But I have to!" She cried to the retreating doctors.  
  
"I have to..." Rikku muttered, feeling tears once more prick at her eyes.

"WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!" She yelled to the roof, slamming her fist into the wall. "WHY?!"  
  
**Much Later On...**

Rikku sat in a chair, curled into a tight ball, occasionally drifting in and out of sleep. No one left the operating room for hours, and when they did it was rushed. But she never knew if it was for Gippal—there were others dying out in that war. Her stomach lurched.

What about Brother? Cid? Were they dead? Were their bodies lying on the ground, being trampled by nasty Yevonites?

_Rikku fell asleep with such thoughts floating in her mind. And all the while, the twinge of guilt and stupidity stayed strong._

_"Miss?" A tense hand shook at her shoulder._

_"Huh? What?" She shouted, sitting up, blinking her eyes repeatedly. "What's going on?"_

_The nurse gave a small smile. "He's waiting for you inside. Couldn't stop saying your name."  
  
Rikku's stomach knotted up. "You mean he's alive?! For good?!" The nurse chuckled._

_"We did our best."  
  
"Oh THANK YOU!" Rikku cried, jumping up and giving the stranger a hug. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"  
  
The nurse acted a bit embarrassed. "Please, go in."_

_Rikku didn't need any prompting. She raced past the woman and slammed open the doors, hit by a strong smell of blood and—death._

_She saw other beds, filled with dying Al Bhed. Doctors did their best, calling out instructions and for help. Some of the people had been saved, safe off past a drawn curtain. But others—she saw the tired, sad expressions on the faces of nurses as they pulled white blankets overtop lost souls. _

_They would need a strong summoner to send all these people after it was over._

_Suddenly she heard a voice.  
  
"I need to see her!" It cried, sounding pretty strong. "Now!"  
  
Rikku grinned. It was Gippal! She ignored all the trauma and death around her, and just ran ahead to the curtain. She threw it to the side._

_"Gippal?!" She cried loudly, searching the large group of beds filled with people._

_"Rikku!" She heard an answering cry. She spun to the left to see him. There was Gippal, sitting in bed with a large grin on his face, as if nothing happened. As if he hadn't almost died, and that Rikku was to blame. Sure, there were cuts and bruises and whatnot all over him but Rikku thought he looked more handsome then he ever had._

_But wait—something was different. A thought raced through her mind. His head—his face—something was missing._

_"Gippal?" She asked shakily, pointing to the large bandage over his right eye. "What happened?"_

_He frowned slightly, turning away._

_"I-I lost it."  
  
"WHAT?!" Rikku shrieked._

_"It's GONE Rikku!"  
  
She broke into sobs, kneeling at his bed. "I-I-I'm SO SORRY GIPPAL! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" She sobbed even harder, which brought on hiccups. "If I hadn't been so stupid and come to see you, you wouldn't have gotten hurt! If I had just done what I was supposed to—"  
  
"I probably would have gotten KILLED." He said sternly. "Rikku, it's not your fault. If you hadn't been there, there would have been no one to drag me to the hospital._

_"Yes, but-but-you don't have an EYE anymore!"  
  
An awkward silence followed this._

_"Can you really see THAT much?" He asked in a joking tone. "Does this bandage make me look fat?"  
  
Rikku couldn't help but smile. "You mean—you don't hate me?"  
  
Gippal looked horrified. "No, no, of COURSE not, Rikku!" He brought her up so she was standing at his bedside, not kneeling. "I don't blame you for anything!"  
  
"But if I hadn't distracted you," she hiccupped, tears still streaming, "you would have seen the grenade and been able to run!"  
  
"No! I wouldn't have been paying attention! I would have been more focused on the person in front of me."  
  
"But it's still—still my fault."  
  
"NO!" He cried, getting a bit angry. "It's NOT Rikku." He added, his tone softening. "I can survive without an eye. I mean, it's better then actual death." He grinned. "And it gives me an excuse to stay out of the war."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Personally, I didn't like fighting all too much."  
  
Rikku grinned. "See? You should have listened to me."  
  
He sighed. "Never has there been truer advice."_

_Rikku patted him on the head. "When do you get out?"  
  
"Should be later today."  
  
"Good." She grinned again, this time blushing. "I missed you."  
  
"I couldn't tell by the way you came out to battle to see me." He grabbed her hand. "Rikku, how come you did? I thought maybe you wouldn't want to be friends anymore after how dumb I was."  
  
Rikku sighed. "I don't know Gippal, it was a—feeling I had."  
  
Gippal grinned, his eyes twinkling. "A feeling eh?" He motioned for her to come closer. She started to get jittery as she realized their faces were less then a few inches apart._

_"This is a feeling I have." _

_And with that, he leaned and connected lips with her. Rikku's eyes grew wide, not knowing what to do. This was her best friend here, who just came out and kissed her!  
  
But she didn't do anything. She stayed still, closing her eyes and kissed him right back._

_"OKAY BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" A loud voice cried. Rikku and Gippal sprang apart, both blushing furiously. A doctor looked down on them, grinning a rather evil grin._

_"Love like that stays OUT of the hospital!"  
  
Gippal frowned. "Then I'll leave." He addressed politely, hopping out of the bed, thanking the doctor, grabbing Rikku's hand, and leaving the building._

_'Maybe this war thing isn't so bad after all.' Rikku thought, smiling inwardly and resting her head on Gippal's shoulder._

_'Not bad at all.'_


	6. Plans

Aww...the picture perfect ending, right?

...Wrong. Not yet—maybe not ever.

I'm almost near the end—or am I? Who knows?  
  
Anyway, I'll stop trying to be witty and just tell you the rest.

Soon, many months later, the war ended. Cid and Brother barely scraped out alive. Neither wanted to give up and get out of the fray. How stupid. Gippal had to stay out after that to let his eye—err-former eye adjust.

But I couldn't help but feel it was my fault, no matter how much he tried to console me.

Did I add Cid hated it that me and Gippal had to share the same house? D

But I'm getting off track. The war went on for a looong time—more than six months at _least_...but they backed out when one of our engineers figured out how to shut down all their machina guns.

Shows how brave THEY were.

_"What? Really?" Rikku cried as the Al Bhed in the doorway nodded sternly. "They left? Honestly?" He rolled his eyes._

_"Yes."  
  
Rikku's eyes lit up! "Gippal! Gippal! The Yevonites LEFT!"  
  
She heard him running to them from behind a door. "Really?!" He asked breathlessly as the door swung open. Rikku nodded, giggling, and giving him her biggest smile since the war had started._

_"Really and truly!" The two laughed, jumping around the air and whooping. The messenger just grinned and left them to have joy._

_Gippal wrapped Rikku in a surprising hug. "You know what this means?" He asked with a large smile._

_"What?"   
  
"We're free now!" He let go, pacing the room with anticipation. "Now the Al Bhed aren't stuck in Home anymore. We can wander Spira again, do as we please!"  
  
Rikku gave him a shaky grin. "But—isn't that why Home was made? So Al Bhed wouldn't travel and get picked on?"  
  
Gippal gave her a hand wave, now lost in his thoughts. "I've been wanting to head to Djose forever...I hear they have machina that needs fixing—"  
  
Rikku sighed, sitting down on the floor. Of course. She should have known he'd want to leave. He never was the kind to stay in one place. He used to be—until he became of age._

_"Gippal...can't you just stay?"  
  
Gippal stopped pacing. There was silence for a few moments as he fiddled with a picture on the wall. Rikku twiddled her thumbs._

_"Well?"_

_He sighed, dropping his arm. "Rikku—I want to travel."  
  
"Without me?"  
  
There was another silence. "Well—not exactly without you..."  
  
He sighed, rubbing at his temples. "I knew this would happen." He muttered._

_"What?" Rikku snapped. "What would happen? You'd just—abandon me here in boring Home, even though since you've stayed here during the war and we have a relationship? That you would leave what we have together in the dust and start over?" She stood up quickly, feeling her eyes water.  
  
"Was this all just a time waster?!" She asked louder this time. "WAS IT?"_

_Gippal groaned. "Rikku, you're making it bigger than it is, just leave it. We need to celebrate! I mean, Cid and Brother are out now!"  
  
Rikku's frown grew steadily larger, hoping to intimidate Gippal, but to no avail.  
  
"Augh. Fine." She said, sighing. Gippal grinned. "Good. Come on!"  
  
_Even though I gave into Gippal—I didn't in all reality. I mean, over the course of the months when we were cooped up together—oh, don't worry, nothing like _that_ happened! But, I mean, we just got to know each other again. It had been soo long since we had done much together, since even before the war we had been drifting apart.

And who's to say we didn't steal a few kisses here and there? Even though they were innocent, and we were young—they meant something, and were deeper than you'd think.

Everytime I was with Gippal, I felt like I was floating on air...but then he spoke of leaving, and my heart became lead. Even when I found Pops and Brother and nearly hugged them to death, I wasn't really that happy—nothing was what I thought it would be...nothing.

_Rikku stood outside, wiping the sweat off her brow. A rare breeze blew past, and she sighed with contentment. She had needed one of those. _

_The girl heard other Al Bhed who were helping to rebuild the broken down Home sigh as the breeze wafted past them as well. She was so happy to see their destroyed sanctuary being steadily rebuilt. Everyone was pitching in, lending a hand here and there. That's what was good about the Al Bhed, always helping one another out._

_Rikku decided to get back to work, and grunted as she went back to her uncomfortable kneeling position. She heard footsteps behind her, and then hands covering her eyes._

_"Guess who?" A sing song voice called out._

_"Hmm...a monkey's uncle?" She guessed jokingly. The hands left._

_"Lucky shot." Gippal laughed, sitting down beside her. "So what's up?"  
  
"I'm TRYING to get this STUPID gate mechanism working, but it seems to be stuck..."  
  
"May I be of service?" Gippal asked, bending one knee and swirling his arm about uselessly. Rikku just sighed, tired of his old jokes._

_"You can try, but it's harder than it looks—"She stopped in mid sentence as Gippal slid underneath, and in a number of minutes was back out.  
  
"There. As steady and strong as ever."  
  
Rikku frowned, and begrudgingly started it up, watching in amazement as the gate opened.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"She did it! Rikku fixed the gate!" A voice called out. Cheers started up around her, and she blushed._

_"No, it wasn't me, it was—"  
  
She pointed to Gippal, but he grabbed her arm and put it back down. "Take the glory this time." Gippal whispered, smiling. "It's the least I can do."  
  
He gave her a quick wink, and with a smile turned around and walked off._

_'What was that all about?' Rikku thought. 'He doesn't need to repay me for anything...anything I know of.'_

_And then the sickening thought hit her._


	7. Never Forget Me

A/N: Hehe, I read the reviews. ;D Thanks guys, glad you like it. I'm evil and left you all in suspense. –chuckles darkly- Yea—not much else to say, other than now you get to find out what the 'sickening thought' was. )  
  
_Rikku strode quickly through the narrow streets of Home, ignoring all the Al Bhed whom were fixing the torn down walls._

_"I...can't...BELIEVE him!" She cried, anger surging through her body. So that little rat wanted to try this slyly, eh? Well, she'd get the better of him! _

_"He' such a jerk!" She muttered to herself, gritting her teeth. "I can't believe he'd do this to me!"  
  
After Gippal had walked away, Rikku had sat down mulling over her thoughts for an hour or so. Would he really think of doing such a thing? Had he told her in some kind of discreet way?  
  
Well, this just made her angry, and now she was searching Home for him—but she didn't have far to go._

_The boy sat off in an alley, helping an old Al Bhed nail some wood together. Rikku sighed. Always off to do good deeds...probably just to make her feel bad for being angry._

_"There you go!" He said, grinning at the man._

_"Bless you, Gippal...bless you." Gippal just waved his hand at him. "Aw, it was nothing." He turned around smiling, but that smile fell off as soon as he saw Rikku._

_"Oh...hello Rikku." He said, grinning shakily._

_Rikku noticed something. Gippal almost seemed—scared. Of her!  
  
Well, she'd prove him right._

_"I have a bone to pick with you." She growled. He gave her a questioning look. "A—wishbone maybe?"  
  
Rikku sighed, grabbing his sleeve and dragging him out of the alley and into a more secluded one._

_There was silence as she let go of him and stared to pace back and forth. Gippal just stood there, watching her nervously. _

_"So..." She muttered._

_"So..." Gippal answered back._

_Rikku turned on him. "Don't try to be funny NOW, Gippal! I know what you're doing!"  
  
Gippal sighed, looking down at the ground. "You do?""YES!" Rikku answered, exasperated. "How could you DO this, Gippal? Trying to hide it from me? Why? You know it would make me even more angry!"  
  
Gippal rubbed at his temples. "Look, Rikku, you're starting to act like my mother—"  
"Well maybe I have to, considering you seem to hide EVERYTHING of IMPORTANCE from me!"  
  
She pushed her bangs out of her eyes, and looked at him with a pleading look. "Gippal...why did you let me take the credit?"  
  
Gippal shrugged. "I don't know—not that big of a deal, right? I mean, it was just fixing the gate-"  
  
"You KNOW that's not what I mean." Rikku said in a serious tone. "You said you owed me something! 'The least you could do', I remember! What did you mean?"  
  
She stared at him angrily, her hands on her hips, face contorted with rage. It wasn't that comforting._

_"Well-you see-"His green eyes looked at the ground—he was at a loss for words._

_"Tell me, Gippal."  
  
He sighed. "Rikku, you know my birthday's tomorrow..."  
  
"What? You mean you owed me because I'm giving you a present or something? You don't have to pay me back for something like that!" She said, giggling. Gippal rolled his eyes._

_"If you'd let me finiiish-"  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, it's my birthday tomorrow, and-well-Cid's leaving for Djose tomorrow to drop off some shipments to Al Bhed there, and, well—I want to go with him."  
  
There was a silence. Not a happy, peaceful one, nor an awkward one. Not even eerie. It was angry—full of emotions that created a large tension between them._

_"I see." Rikku said dully._

_"Rikku, don't make me feel worse than I already do, please!"  
  
"Feel BAD, do you?" Rikku cried. "I doubt THAT! You WANT to go, you WANT to leave Home, to leave ME!" She turned around, so her back would face him._

_"Rikku, I already told him I would. I mean, it'd be a great experience! I get to travel Spira, you know, have fun!"  
  
"So you don't have fun with me?"  
  
"No, that's not what I was saying—"  
  
"Sounds like it!"  
  
"Rikku, you're making this more than it is!" Gippal finally shouted, stopping Rikku's interruptions._

_He reached out and grabbed her hands in his, causing Rikku to look up._

_"Rikku, I don't want to leave you. I really don't. I wish we could stay together forever-truly. But I can't stay in Home for the rest of my life. When you get my age you'll realize that there's more out there than just sand dunes and machina! There's people and places you'll want to see, and things you'll want to do." He sighed. "You'll understand...some day. Just please, don't be angry at me. I couldn't leave knowing that my girl hates me."  
  
Rikku groaned. How COULD she be mad after a speech like that? "Fine." She answered, a little sharply. "But you'll know I'll miss you."  
"Of course."  
"And...Gippal?"  
  
"Yea?"  
"You won't be gone forever...right?" Gippal grinned shakily. _

_"Of course not, Goose. What, you'd think I'd forget about you?" He gave her a quick noogie._

_"HEY! OW! Gippal thar huuurrts."  
  
"I know." He said, laughing. Gippal let go of her. "Just remember that even though I may be gone...this is gonna sound cheesy, but—I won't REALLY be gone. I'll be here in spirit and heart and yadda yadda."  
  
Rikku laughed, giving him a hug. "Just don't forget me."  
  
Gippal smiled, hugging her back. "That'd be impossible."_

Aww...I guess Gippal really did care for me, now that I look back on it. I remember how much I dreaded the moment he left—that every moment I was alive I knew that the time was getting closer—the time Gippal would leave Bikanel...and even though he constantly reminded me he would come back, I was doubtful. He would love leaving and being on his own...I guess I had to be happy for him. But deep down, I knew once he left, it would never be the same. No one to talk to about anything anymore, or to share secret kisses with-the one I needed so bad wanted to leave.

And that's what forced me to believe he didn't feel the way I did. I should have known though. He didn't seem as committed as me. And he still doesn't.

But I realize now, that he told the truth...he never did forget me.


	8. Have a Good Trip, Birthday Boy

_The day had come. It was finally here. The day Gippal was leaving Home—forever._

_Rikku tried to shrug it off casually. She acted like nothing was happening, as if he were just going out for a walk. But deep down, every second it felt like she would burst open and cry her eyes out._

_Gippal was sitting in his room, packing his bag for the big day. Rikku opened the door soundlessly, a giddy grin pasted on her face._

_Slowly she snuck up behind the boy, ever...so...slowly..._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She cried, pouncing on his back._

_"Holy Yevon!" Gippal cried, jumping up. Rikku laughed, her arms still wrapped tight around his neck._

_"Boo."  
  
Gippal laughed, shaking his head. "Seems I have a rather large pest..." He started to run around the room, already much more stronger than Rikku, (being able to carry her around and all). Rikku shrieked and laughed, clinging onto him for dear life._

_"Gipp—stop! STOP! I'm sorry!" She cried, still smiling. Gippal finally slowed down, the momentum loss carrying Rikku from his back to his front._

_"Boo." He said quietly, giving a devilish smile. Before she knew what was happening, Gippal had grabbed her in a kiss. She sighed, content._

_How would she live without these?_

_"A-hem." A voice called from the door. The two sprang apart, both blushing furiously._

_"You're on a schedule, Mr." Buddy said, tapping his watch impatiently. "Now skidaddle!"  
  
Gippal nodded. "Aye aye!"  
  
Buddy left the room, leaving Gippal left to pack. Rikku sat on his rumpled bed as he threw random stuff into his bag._

_"Excited, Birthday Boy?" Rikku asked with a giggle. Gippal nodded._

_"Sure am! Now that I'm 16, no one will really care where I go!"  
  
"I will." Rikku said, putting on a pouty face._

_"Aw, sorry Goose. Didn't mean it."  
  
Rikku just smiled. "Do you think you'll remember me?"  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Gippal!" Rikku yelled, lightly punching him in the shoulder. "Tell me the truth!"  
  
"Of COURSE I will Rikku, for the millionth time..."  
  
The two heard the honks of an airship calling out to Gippal. He grinned widely. "I gotta go now."  
  
Rikku nodded sullenly. "Yea—I guess."  
  
The two walked out and down the streets in silence. Already Rikku's stomach was bubbling with loss. She had that nervous feeling right before something big and terrible happens._

_A small group of Al Bhed had come to see them off, smiling and wishing good luck._

_Finally, it was Rikku's turn to say goodbye._

_"Don't get killed." She said sternly._

_"Of course."  
"And eat your vegetables."  
"Unlike you."  
"And remember me."  
"Duh." He said with a cocky grin._

_Rikku than looked around, as if to make sure everyone were watching them._

_"Oh, and I forgot your birthday present."  
"Aw, doesn't matter, really-"  
  
But he was cut short as Rikku made a bold move in front of everyone and kissed him. And it wasn't no innocent thing. Nope, it was long and passionate, full of desire. Rikku wanted him to know just how much she'd miss him._

_The two finally broke apart to scattered applause._

_"Wow." Was all Gippal could say._

_Rikku grinned. Since she didn't have the guts to say 'I love you', she just gave him a big hug._

_"Write, okay?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"You WILL."  
  
Gippal grinned. "All right." With that he tousled her hair. "I'll see you around, Cid's Girl."  
"Give it UP!" She shouted, laughing._

_  
Gippal just gave her a wave as he stepped on board._

_'Be happy, be happy...' Rikku thought to herself._

_But the minute the airship rose and flew out of site, Rikku didn't pretend anymore._

_Running, blinded by tears, Rikku reached her house, slamming the door open shutting it loudly. Slowly she slid to the floor, tears pouring out of her eyes, hiccups and sobs escaping her throat._

_'So this is what it feels like to be alone.' Rikku thought sadly._

_"WELL I HATE IT!" She screamed, throwing a random object at the wall._

_"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM FOR LEAVING ME TO DIE A BORING DEATH!"  
  
But it was all a lie. Rikku loved him as much as she ever had...but she knew this love was over, no matter how hard she tried._

_He would be all the way across Spira, and, Yevon only knows, falling in love with some other girl she was unaware of._

_"I hate my life." She moaned once more, hiding her tear-stained face in her knees. _

_"I hate it."_

A/N: So whaddya think? ;D Whoah...two chapters of this story in the same day—I'm on some kind of creative high. I know, not that good, but it'll get more interesting—hopefully. Oo R&R please!


	9. Letters of Love

It was a month later. Amazingly—I had made it. I made it through a whole month without dying.

Ever wonder why I'm so insanely hyper? Well, truthfully, it's so I can cope with depression. Really. Everyone always classifies me as 'the happy, go-lucky one', but in all reality, I'm pretty much just like everybody else.

But maybe a _wee_ bit more excited than most.

Like the day I got his first letter.

_"Rikku! Mail!" Briak called. The mail carrier waved a rather thick envelope._

_Rikku had just been making a few minor repairs to the walls of Home._

_"What? REALLY?!" Rikku cried, her heart leaping out of her throat. Her mind whirled as she prayed it was from Gippal._

_"It's from _Gippy_." Briak said in a mock cooing voice. Rikku slapped him on the shoulder._

"_Stop it! Just because of our kiss-"_

_Briak just chuckled. "Whatever you say Princess." With that he walked away, whistling a tune._

_Rikku just rolled her eyes and sprinted off to her house to read the note in peace._

_It had been torture. Sincere torture, wondering if he was okay, if there were other women, or if he didn't care for her anymore...and just the actual loss of him made her heart dry out._

_Hungrily she ripped open the envelope and unfolded the long letter, hugging it close._

"_Hi Gipp." She muttered, grinning stupidly at her own nonsense._

"Dearest Rikku,

Hey there! It's Gippal! Did you miss me? You better have. By the way, I haven't gotten killed yet.

I miss you like a dozen Al Bhed's miss machina. (Though you're not machina, don't take it THAT way). Do you miss me?

Oh, guess what? I have some exciting news! Djose said they didn't need me—said I was too young. What a bunch of ox headed jerks. But, anyway, Cid told me there was something I could do—join an army called the Crimson Squad. And, well, you know, I said 'Sure!', and here I am, in the middle of some unknown place in Spira, training for a big battle of sorts. But the leaders won't tell us.

It's actually really nice here. Lots of trees and forest. But I'm not used to nature like this, and they always laugh at me.

Who's they? Well, its these two guys named Nooj and Barrel or something. Then this girl, but all she does is take sphere's of us, really.

_Rikku giggled as she read. Barrel? Some memory he had. But the more she read, the more her heart panged to hear his voice._

So, anyway, enough about me. What about YOU? Have you done anything interesting? Don't forget to go to the sand dunes and watch the stars every night like we used to. I'll do the same out here, okay?

I LoveE yoU RikkI!

Oh Yevon. Sorry about that! That was that Barrel kid who wrote that. Don't worry, I'll pummel him to death, the bastard.

Anyway, I should probably go, even though I don't want to train. I'm not the romantic type, but I really miss you. I want to hear your voice, ya know? Even though you're probably sick of mine. HAH.

I'm eating my vegetables...and I still haven't forgotten you.

Always yours,

_Gippal_

_Rikku wiped away tears that had been falling, even though she hadn't known it. She missed him so much. And now he was off to fight in a war! What a silly guy._

"_But he misses me." Rikku said, smiling softly._

_Quickly she shot up and ran to her desk, ripping out paper and a pen. She needed to write back ASAP._

GIPPAL!

Aww Gipp I miss you more than a dozen Al Bhed miss their stupid machina! I miss you like the earth misses the sun!

I'm sooo glad to hear from you. For a while I thought you had forgotten me! Nah, just kidding, I knew you wouldn't.

That war stuff sounds okay, but I'm not the fighting type. Just, and again, just DON'T DIE. I'd kill you again if you did.

Well, it's pretty boring here at Home. Pops and the ship still haven't come back...I wish they came back with you.

I've been making a few quick repairs to things that people had forgotten. Sorry my job isn't done that good when you come back-it might burn your retinas out.

I've been alone this whole time pretty much, except for when I have to baby-sit those pesky little Al Bhed kids. Yevon do they know how to run—fast!

I'm getting bored...almost lifeless. Ohhhh, my 15th birthday's in a few days! Can you believe it? Even though this letter won't reach you by then, wish me a happy birthday!  
  
And then—I'll be 15. Now I know how you feel. It IS dull here. Maybe I'll go out somewhere...but then we'd lost contact-so never mind.

Scratch that whole paragraph, okay? Pretend you didn't read it.

Anyway, I guess I should go too...I wish I could write you a million page letter on how much I miss you, but I don't thin k that's possible.

PS: Tell that Barrel kid to back off, I'm yours!  
  
You might have eaten your vegetables, but I haven't.  
  
Miss you till Spira explodes,

Rikku.

_Rikku looked over it, frowning, fixed a few spelling mistakes, and doodled a small heat by her name with GR in it. She giggled, stuck it in an envelope, and ran out to find Briak._

"_BRIAK!" She called as she saw the man. "Don't leave yet!" He sighed.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Send this to Gippal. I don't care if it takes you 6 months, but find him!"  
  
Briak looked a little frightened at Rikku's forcing tone. "Okay, okay! I know where he is anyway, so just calm down and don't worry your pretty little head about it."  
  
Rikku rolled her eyes. "Fine." She handed him the letter, glanced at it longingly, than bounded back to the group of Al Bhed that were calling out her name._

So, Gippal and I communicated via letters for a number of months...I think the most common were around four. But, as the days got longer, I received less and less letters from him. When I did, he never apologized for being late. And it always sounded like he was having a blast, doing this or doing that.

And where was I? Stuck in Home, 15 years old now, and...nothing to do.

That is, until I got word of the ruins.

SIX MONTHS LATER

_"Are you sure you want to do this Rikku?" Cid asked, looking down into his young daughters eyes. "I mean, come on, you're only 15, you youngin'..." He smiled sadly._

_"Oh Pops, don't do this." Rikku said, frowning slightly. "You know I'm responsible enough, AND I'm getting bored! I mean, Gippal got to go—"  
  
Cid looked at her sharply. "This isn't just some excuse to go lookin' for him, is it? 'Cause if it is..."  
  
Rikku sighed. "No, Pops, it isn't. And besides, Brother's coming with me, so RELAX."  
  
Cid's tensed shoulder sagged a little. "Aw, all right. The boats ready and rarin' to go." He sighed, rubbing at his head. "I'm gonna miss you, my Princess."  
  
Rikku jumped up, giving her dad a hug. "Thanks Pops! I mean, for letting me do this, not the missing thing." She blushed. "I'll miss you too, AND Home, but I'll be home after we know more about those underwater ruins, okay?"  
  
Cid nodded. "Off you go then."  
  
Rikku gave him one last grin, a wave of her hand, and then stepped into the Air Ship that would take them to where their Al Bhed waited._

Now, you all know the story of the boat, right? I mean, me with my snazzy armor, and then going to Baaj Temple and me finding Tidus and stuff like that? Well, that's what this trip was about. I'm not going to go into detail, because I'm sure you know all that already, SOOO, let's just skip that part, and---

Okay, I'm rambling too much. I guess we'll see where this goes—

NEXT TIME.


	10. From a Different Perspective

Back again! To continue, you all know the story of me becoming a guardian of Yunie. Well, if Tidus hadn't seen me on Moonflow, I might be dead right now.

Though that wouldn't have been that bad of an alternative then.

For that whole tirp, I was bouncy, and, heck it WAS fun. I have to admit that. Pops was al excited when I found Yunie, but I felt all awkward when the Al Bhed had taken her.

And there were sad moments. Like when Home burned down, or when Tidus died...(He's back)! But the worst weight on my shoulders possible was that of Gippal.

I said a little prayer to him every night, and watched the stars as promised. I wondered if he had done the same thing...sometimes I swore I saw him. I know I did in Luca, walking down the street, strutting with all his might.

I didn't realize it until later, though. And it got me thinking...he had been different. He had an egotistical air about him-with heavy armor on and a different hairstyle to match.

And probably a different girl.

When I realized it was him I wanted to search the whole city for him again, to cling on and give him the biggest hug in the world...but I couldn't. He was surrounded by numerous people; and I was alone.

(I wasn't with the group yet, remember?) So...yes...anyway...

I'll let you see things from a different perspective now.

**GIPPAL'S STORY**

I saw her. I know I did.

There she was, all alone in Luca, standing nervously in line at the store.

I almost died. Right then, right there. My first thoughts; why was she alone? Did she come to see me? Where was Brother? Why did she look scared?

...

Did she still have feelings for me?

But I didn't race up and acknowledge her. I felt bad enough for not sending her letters. And eventually, it had died out.

_We_ had died out.

And I have to admit, I changed. A lot.

I had different hair, different clothes, different friends and ways of walking; and a different attitude.

I didn't particularly like what I had become. I could even have called myself a monster. I was pompous, full of myself, an all time jerk. I thought I could have every woman I wanted, just because once upon a time I had had Rikku.

But it was all lies. I had Baralai, Nooj, and Paine. No one else then.

And I had to restrain myself. I didn't want to seem like a fool. I doubt she even saw me...

But I swear our eyes locked. Just for a fleeting second. But then I was swept off in the crowd.

The Crimson Squad was the ultimate place to be, I must admit. It was fun and full of action...just the way I like it. I was so happy, and so was everyone else. I felt in place, like I had friends—but every moment I was guilty...guilty for leaving the only girl I've ever loved, guilty for not writing to her and—guilty for following someone else.

_Gippal stooped low, blowing at the embers of the small fire._

_"I'll never get the hang of this." He muttered, poking at it with a stick. HE had had machina to do stuff like this his whole life._

_'I wonder what Rikku's doing.' He thought to himself for the millionth time. He looked up into the sky and watched the stars silently for a while, just remembering his promise to Rikku while everyone slept on._

_A small cough sounded behind him. Gippal leapt up, his heart beating 10 times its usual rate._

_"Holy Yevon!" He cried, turning around. He gave an exasperated sigh as he saw Kalla standing there, an innocent smile on her face._

_"Sorry Gipp."  
  
He cringed. That's what Rikku called him._

_"S'okay." He muttered, sitting back down on the log. "Why are you still up?" He asked._

_"I could ask you the same question." Kalla said in a silky voice, layered with want. But Gippal was too thick to notice things like that._

_She gingerly sat down on one of the logs. Kalla was not fighting in the war, but she was the daughter of the high-time leader of the Crimson Squad, and had to follow him everywhere. But she wasn't too disappointed this time._

_Over the months Gippal had gotten to know Kalla—perhaps a little too well. Everytime she appeared he got that knot in his stomach. Not as strong as it had been with Rikku, but it was still there. _

_And Everytime it WAS there he felt like murdering himself._

_"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. _

_"Whaddya mean?"  
"Everytime I come near you now you back off like some wounded fiend."Gippal just shrugged. "I have stuff on my mind."  
  
Kalla just shook her head irritably. "Come on Gippal! Be happy! You're part of one of the best armies in Spira! Pick up the pace! You're usually better then thi-"  
"Kalla!" Gippal hissed so he wouldn't wake everyone up. _

_"Just shut up, okay? I could care less about your concern, to put it frankly."  
  
Kalla shrugged. "Whatever you say, handsome." She flashed him a smile, and got up. As she walked away she traced one fingernail slowly across his should and up his neck._

_"Whatever you say." She whispered again._

_Gippal felt his arm twitch slightly. 'Control.' He thought. 'Think of Rikku.'_

_"Sorry Kalla, I've already got a girl.' He suddenly said. Wow, that took effort._

_Kalla stood back a little. "You'll never keep it up, being here." She frowned slightly. "And NO ONE'S ever ignored me."  
  
Gippal grinned. "Then I'm honored to be the first."  
  
Kalla sighed and walked away, but what she didn't know was that Gippal was sighing as well—having to live without Rikku...and with that temptation walking away._

A/N: I'm SORRY, I'm SORRY, I know it sucks HARD, but trust me, next chapter goes into X-2 and their first meeting at Djose! Oooh...sorry for the shortness and ugliness of the chapter! Oo


	11. Sadness in His Eyes

A/N: Yaay! Thanks for ALL the reviews, I feel loved. D And for the self-esteem boost—very appreciated.

Anyhoo, for this story, it goes into X-2. (Finally). Buut, I'm gonna be changing a few things along the way to go more with Rikku and Gippal.

And, since I don't know how to make those nifty line things for separation—use your imagination where this story begins.

PS: Okay, I decided to incorporate some Al Bhed into these chapters because some conversations seem more appropriate for that. If you don't know what a word means, just scroll down to the bottom and see, because I have them listed down there! Have fun!

So, the years passed, two, in fact. Yunie was depressed near the beginning, but later on when we were Gullwings, she seemed okay. But I could tell she was masking sadness, just like me.

No offense to my cousin, but I think I did it better.

Everything was fine and dandy, you know, searching for spheres, ripping Brother off Yunie; the usual. (But really, it's creepy. I mean, Yunie's HIS cousin too)!

But then, we got news of digging in Bikanel. Well, that's where I was from! But no more going to Home for me...depressing, really.

And when I heard "to Djose to register", from Brother, my mind started to wander.

Was Gippal there? I had changed, A LOT, and I wonder if he had too...and thinking about him made me angry, because I was supposed to be over him! Over!

_Yuna, Rikku, and Paine walked down the path to Djose, Paine, as usual, in the back with a grim expression. Yuna was ahead, and Rikku stuck between the two. But as they got closer, she stopped walking so fast and slowed down so she was even behind Paine._

_"Rikku?" Paine asked, turning around with one eyebrow raised._

_The girl looked around nervously. "Oh? You mean me!" She said with a nervous giggle. Paine just rolled her eyes._

_"Whatever."  
  
Yuna was more concerned. "What's wrong Rikku?" She asked, a worried look in her eyes. "You seem nervous."  
  
"ME?" Rikku said in a voice shriller than normal. "HAH! Why would I be nervous? It's not like-like I might see someone there I haven't seen for over 3 years!"  
  
She gasped. "Ehe...ehe..."  
  
'Stupid girl! You're so STUPID!' Her mind drilled over the next footsteps to Djose. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

_"But what if he is there?" Rikku muttered, tugging on one of her braids anxiously. "And what if he hates me? What if he doesn't even remember me, even after spending practically our whole lives togeth-"  
  
She stopped talking. Yuna and Paine, who had been quite a ways ahead of her before, were now standing still, watching her with wondering eyes._

_"Why are you _talking_ to yourself?" Paine asked. Rikku just grinned._

_"No reason!" She said, bouncing up and down. 'Here we go with masking it up'. She thought._

_"Come on you guys! Pick up the pace! I wanna go digging!"_

_Yuna just chuckled and grabbed her arm. "Then come on!" The two ran the rest of the way, with Paine smiling...even just a little._

_**At Djose Temple**_

_There it was...the place where Rikku would see if Gippal was here or not. Why hadn't she thought this hard about it anywhere else? Because this had been his first destination...where he wanted to go first. And, well, she expected that Crimson junk was done, and if it was, he would have headed here._

_Yuna groaned. "Look at that LINE!"_

_As she yelled the last words, a group of people turned their heads. "High Summoner Yuna!"_

_"It's the High Summoner!"  
"Lady Yuna!"  
  
Yuna grimaced. "Oh no...here it comes..." With that a wave of people overtook her, asking her questions and tugging at her arms, thanking her and practically worshipping her._

_Paine just chuckled...rather darkly. Rikku took this chance to scan the area—no man looking like Gippal. Though, oddly, there WAS a lot of Al Bhed. That might mean he was still here._

_The minutes passed, and soon the crowd dispersed. Yuna walked out, a tired expression on her face. "My goodness, they're like wild animals—"  
  
Rikku giggled. "You're just popular, that's all!"_

_Yuna rubbed at her forehead. "I guess I better go wait in line." She winked. "They just might let me up ahead." She gave them a winning smile and then walked off._

_Rikku pulled at one of her braids again. "So..." She said, balancing on the balls of her feet. She had never often been alone with Paine, and—she was kind of creepy, to tell you the truth._

_"Lots of Al Bhed here." She said, looking around. Rikku thought for a moment it looked like she was searching for someone too...but that look in her eyes was gone in a flash._

_But Rikku wouldn't give up so easily. "Wanna go wait inside the temple? It's chilly!" She cried, rubbing at her arms._

_"That's what you get for wearing practically nothing." Paine said with a smirk. She started to walk towards the doors._

_"Hey! I wouldn't be talking!" Rikku called after her. She sighed then started off on a jog, soon reaching the doors._

_But she stopped running the moment her eyes rested on the door. Her heart started to beat much more fast then she would have preferred and was that...yes! It was! She was nervous—and terribly. But she had her reasons._

_Right there, standing in the doorway, talking to another Al Bhed—was Gippal._

_Rikku gasped. Paine raised her eyebrows. "Know anyone?"  
  
Rikku was shocked into silence. She couldn't answer her. She didn't know why, but she just—couldn't._

_It was him. Standing in that doorway. She knew it was Gippal, she could tell, but he looked different. Now that she got a good look at him, and not just a fleeting glimpse like in Luca, it was—odd. His hair was now gelled into thick spikes—longer too. He had gotten a snazzy eye patch for his eye. He used to have just an old cloth one. He wore lots of armor around his shoulders and chest, and just different kinds of clothes altogether. Even the way he stood and talked was different._

_And she could hear his voice. Oh, his sweet voice she had longed to hear for so many years. It had changed too, no doubt. Much deeper, and more masculine. This sent shivers up her spine. Even though she couldn't hear what he was saying, she felt like she was up beside him once more, giving him the biggest bear hug in the world._

_"Rikku, are you going to answer me?" Paine snapped. But Rikku still wasn't listening. Because Gippal had just waved to the retreating Al Bhed, a huge smile on his face. And his eyes slowly, oh so slowly, turned her way._

_And he saw her. Their eyes locked for only a brief second, but it seemed like eternity. Rikku nearly exploded with longing. They weren't even 10 feet apart, but she still felt oceans away from him._

_"Gippal?! Ec ed naymmo oui?!?" Rikku cried in Al Bhed. She hadn't even known she was speaking, but out of pure excitement it had come out that way. _

_Paine just watched, a hint of confusion written all over her face._

_Gippal stood, frozen on the spot. Rikku's eyebrows furrowed a bit. Why wasn't he running up to her, arms outstretched, calling out his undying love for her? Why wasn't he even SMILING? _

_She opened her mouth to say something again, but she stopped. There was a sadness in his eye—one she had hoped never to see in it._

_With one long, sad look, Gippal turned around and entered the temple. The echo of the closing door seemed to last in Rikku's head forever._

_"ANG!" She cried after him, even though she knew he couldn't hear her._

_"ANG, ANG, ANG!" And with tears unknowingly spilling out of her eyes, Rikku slumped to the ground in defeat._

A/N:

Ec ed naymma oui?—Is it really you?

Ang--Jerk__


	12. Last Words

_She'll never understand why I did it. Why I left her standing out there. I feel like a jerk—I could even hear her yelling it loudly to me through the walls of the temple. And I don't blame her. Not a bit._

_But there was a good reason for disregarding her presence. I was a busy man now—being the leader of the Machine Faction. After we had escaped from the Crimson Squad we went our separate ways—and me to Machina. Well, first I went to Home to discover it no longer existed._

_And Djose seemed like the perfect place to go...I had heard about Al Bhed here working on machina...only to find Kalla here. Big surprise!_

_And, well—I thought Rikku had forgotten about me. We hadn't communicated and I swear I saw her with some blond guy that seriously looked like a girl._

_So I went ahead, and...well..._

_Now I feel stupid for ever doing that._

Rikku

I felt like dying...the worst thing possible could have happened. I was ecstatic when I saw him, but when totally blew me off-that got to me. I wanted to rip his heart out and make it mine...I knew there had to be someone else, or he wouldn't have ignored me.

And to backstab me like that, and just ignore me...it was too much. Paine didn't rush immediately to my rescue, but even when Yunie did I couldn't tell her what had happened...no one would understand. Not even I understood. And even though we were just a wall apart, I felt isolated from him again. Being at Home and him being all the way across Spira. I could tell he was sad to see me. Sad! Can you believe it? I knew it was over. I knew he couldn't possibly love me anymore. Not after a show like that.

_"Are you sure you're okay, Rikku?"  
  
'No! No I'm not! I feel like I'm dead! Empty!' A voice screamed inside her head._

_"Yea...I'm fine." Rikku said with a final sniff. Yuna gave her a reassuring hug. "Well, that man just said we have to head into the temple to get a letter—""NO!" Rikku screamed rather loudly. A few people stopped to look, and her face turned a deep shade of red._

_"Err-I mean...I'll stay out here. You two go in if you like."  
  
Yuna looked at Paine, giving her a meaningful glance._

_"Hey! I saw that! Sayhea...." Rikku moaned, crossing her arms._

_Yuna sighed. "You don't want to come in?"  
Rikku nodded vigorously. "Positive."  
  
Yuna just shrugged, and her and Paine walked into the temple. She heard the door close shut with a dull echo. She sighed, sitting on the ground again._

_"I can't cry again...I'm not a baby, I'm almost an adult. I need to toughen up. I knew all along he didn't love me anymore, so what's the big deal?" She muttered things like this to herself for a while, ending with a heavy sigh. "Because it's not what you want." She answered to herself dully._

_"Gippal! Gippal, where ARE you Gippal?" Rikku sat straight up in a fast speed, ears pricked and eyes scanning the area. It had been a girl. With a thick Al Bhed accent. Calling Gippal's name in one of those sickly puppy-love voices. Oh Gods. She knew what was coming. Her heart broke into a thousand pieces. This was the new woman of his affections. And she didn't blame him._

_She was gorgeous, with flowing blond hair and sparkling green eyes. She wore very stylish clothes. A long flowing white dress and other accessories. Rikku looked at her drab clothes in comparison. This woman seemed so elegant...full of grace and poise. _

_The door opened and shut as Gippal walked out. "Kalla?" He called back, searching the area. Rikku noticed that his eyes purposely missed her. Whatever._

_"Gippal!" She cried back with a huge smile on her face. She ran to the man and threw her arms around his neck. "Am I glad to see you, Gipp!"  
  
GIPP?! Rikku nearly burst. That was HER nickname for him! Not that witch's! She felt the tears pricking again...because Gippal seemed so happy with her. He laughed and smiled._

_"I'm glad to see you too, Kalla." Rikku couldn't help but smile a wee bit. He didn't have a nickname for her—at least not in front of Rikku._

_And, as if all these events were happening just to torture Rikku, she saw the woman give Gippal a long, romantic kiss. And he kissed her back._

_Okay. That was it. Rikku wanted to rip the pretty little head off of that girl! Yevon, she was making her angry. More angry than she had ever been. She felt her fingers cutting into thee palm of her hand, and her foot tapping the ground nervously. Rikku couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand to see Gippal happy with a girl other than her-and the two had never even broken up!  
  
She wanted to rip his head off too!  
  
_

_"OKAY! OKAY! Pnayg ed ib mujapentc!" Without really knowing what she was doing, Rikku raced to the couple with her arms stretched out wide. Automatically the girl stepped away from Gippal, a look of slight frustration on her face. Rikku was pleased to see Gippal blushing, looking down at the ground._

_"And who, may I ask, are YOU?" The girl, Kalla, snarled in Rikku's direction. Rikku just stuck her tongue out at her. _

_"For your information, I was here to talk to this man about the digging in Bikanel. If you could kindly leave us alone..."  
  
'Oh no! What am I doing? I don't want to be alone with him! Stop it self, STOP IT!'_

_With a hmph and a flounce of her dress, Kalla walked off. But not without a "I'll miss you, Gipp!"  
  
Then there was silence. Gippal fiddled with his armor strap nervously, and Rikku had her arms crossed, glaring at him._

_"Long time no see...GIPPAL." Rikku said, emphasizing his name with loathing. Gippal could hear it, and seemed to shrink a bit more.   
"Err, Rikku, I don't think this is the right place to explode at me—""I THINK I CAN EXPLODE AT YOU WHEREVER I FEEL LIKE IT, GIPPAL!" She shrieked, causing everyone to turn their way. "AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME, I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU ALTOGETHER—"  
  
Before she could go on raving, Gippal grabbed her arm with amazing strength. With an evil glare he dragged her around to the back of temple, far off into a hill of rocks._

_"What are you DOING?!" He hissed. "This is my job! I can't have my workers thinking of me as some kind of arsehole—"  
  
"Well you ARE!" Rikku cried, knowing tears were coming already. "You ARE!"  
  
Gippal sighed, and Rikku could almost swear she thought he was crying too._

_"Look, Rikku, it's not what it seems..."  
"I saw you KISS her! And you enjoyed it! I thought at the Crimson Squad you had been fighting, but I didn't know you were falling in love too-"  
"I WASN'T!" Gippal yelled back, anger in his eyes. "Rikku, I thought I would NEVER see you again! After three years, I guessed you had gone off with someone else, and after hearing you helped defeat Sin AND Vegnagun, I thought you would be swamped with lovers-"  
  
Rikku nearly choked. "What? Yea right! They all bow to Yuna, not to me! And you know why? I told everyone I was taken. Taken by a guy I was completely smitten with, and even though we hadn't seen each other for so long, I knew one day we would meet again and we'd be together again!" She rubbed at her eyes. "But I can see I was wrong...I see that what I thought we had was nothing but a space filler for your oh-so-extravagant life, sipping champagne and dining with your GIRLFRIEND."  
  
Gippal looked down. "I'm sorry." He muttered._

_"SORRY?" Rikku laughed. "SORRY? That's what you say to me, after all you've put me through? NO letters, NO meetings, NO even trying to contact me! NOTHING! ZIP! And when I talked to you back there, you didn't even acknowledge me! Thanks a lot Gippal—thanks. Really."  
"Rikku! Just STOP a second, will you? Give me a moment to explain myself." He sighed heavily, and this almost made Rikku a bit sorry for what she had said. A bit._

_"You put me through pain too, you know! You didn't try to send me letters or anything either, and even though Kalla flirted with me CONSTANTLY at Crimson Squad, I brushed her off because I thought of YOU, and knew that I loved you! I mean—I saw you in Luca once, and another time with some blond guy, so I expected you had some kind of relationship! I felt crushed then too! I thought you had forgotten about me and left for some other guy! THAT'S what made me get with Kalla, and now I feel sorry for it, because really, she's not the greatest. Not like you." He grimaced.  
"That's all pretty much how I can explain myself, and I know it's not good because I 'guessed' on a lot of things, but..." He shrugged. "You have another life now. Go enjoy it."_

_"How can I? Without you, I can't, and knowing you're out here having a great time with some other woman other than me! And that's what I had been worrying about the whole time, and—"  
In the middle of her emotional speech, Rikku's eyes widened. "Did you say—you LOVED me?"  
  
There was an awkward silence, in which Gippal looked away, blushing. "No...you must be hallucinating."  
  
Rikku sighed. "You're as lame as ever Gippal." She felt the tears continue to fall, and couldn't help a small sob escape her throat. Gippal's eyes flashed her way for a moment, but then looked away.   
  
"Please don't cry anymore...I wish none of what happened had happened...I wish it could all be like it used to be, just me and you...but thinks are different. Our lives are different, and—we're different. Don't make it harder for me then it already is..."  
_

_Rikku looked down. The sounds of his footsteps fading away seemed to take up all of her hearing._

_Before she could stop herself, before she could let her only love escape from her again, she whispered _

"_E druikrd E mujat oui duu...yht E drehg E cdemm tu."_

"_Gippal's steps faultered. She saw him standing there for a few seconds, but without another word, he walked away, around the corner._

_He had left Rikku again...but this time it was worse than before, knowing they could never, truly, be together again._

A/N: Holy moly...that's...-counts-five chapters in three days. Xx Sad, isn't it? That, and the story. Buut, it's NOT over yet! I don't know when it will be...

Pnayg ed ib mujapentc!—Break it up lovebirds!

E druikrd E mujat oui duu...yht E drehg E cdemm tu—I thought I loved you too...and I think I still do.


	13. Starting Over

A/N: Sorry for all the serious chapters and whatnot, but I guess I needed to try to get that through. My confrontation between Gippal and Rikku wasn't really what I wanted it to be, but all well.

I'll try to make this chapter a bit more funny, but I guess I'll see what the outcome is.

It was over. There was nothing I could do. I had told him feelings, fair and square. Heck, it hurt when he told me we were too different to be together, and that when he said he loved me—he avoided it.

But, I can't gripe and moan. Okay, I can, but ONLY in my head. I have to pretend to be all happy and go-lucky around anyone else.

I'll have to just put up with Gippal for now and act like nothing bad happened between us, even though my whole world is crumbling down around me. I mean, friends are better than nothing, right?

_Rikku sullenly turned the corner, all the thoughts of her past with Gippal, hopes of the future—slowly leaking out her ear. She dug her finger in there just to make sure nothing was really coming out._

_She looked up to see Yuna and Rikku standing together, mumbling. They both looked up when Rikku stood near them. She gave them a smile, tugging on her scarf._

_"Hey!" She called, running up. Yuna gave her an odd look. "I heard you yelling to that guy in Al Bhed." Yuna said, nodding her head in Gippal's direction. Rikku's heart leapt._

_"In...Al Bhed?" She hadn't known her and Gippal had been arguing in their language._

_"Well-both. We heard bits of English from both of you here and there." Paine cut in in her usual monotone._

_Boy, she was in a tough position now._

_"Err—" She giggled. "You guys must be insane! I wasn't talking to that guy!" She looked over at him slightly. Paine was in the process of rolling her eyes when a expression of knowing dawned on her face._

_"You don't happen to be a Princess of the Al Bhed, do you?" She asked out of the blue. Rikku looked at her. _

_"Well, my dad was the leader of the Al Bhed at home, and they always called me the Princess..."_

_Paine looked in Gippal's direction quickly, then nodded slowly. "I see."  
  
Yuna and Rikku shared bewildered looks. "Anyway" Yuna started, "I say we go digging!" She smiled and held up a shovel. _

_Rikku almost nodded when she saw Kalla walk past her. It almost seemed like she glared at her, but when Rikku looked again she was running up to Gippal. She felt her blood boil._

_"Actually..." She started, looking up at the temple. "I think I'm gonna stay here."  
  
Yuna and Paine both frowned. "Huh?"  
  
Rikku looked at them quickly. "Going to Bikanel would bring back some terrible memories...you know, Home being destroyed and all that." She put on a frown. "I think I might stay here."  
  
Paine glared at her suspiciously while Yuna nodded her approval. "I understand." She grinned, gave Rikku a quick hug, and walked away. Paine was still standing there, watching Rikku._

_"Do I have—er—something on my face?" She asked. Paine just sighed heavily. "Minus 10 respect points Rikku." Rikku sighed. "That's not FAIR!" She cried at the retreating girl.  
"Minus—minus 10 THOUSAND points, Paine!"  
  
She folded her arms. "What a cheap shot." She muttered._

_The next moment Rikku looked up to see that Yuna and Paine still hadn't left—they were talking to Gippal!  
"Oh no, oh no." She muttered, hiding underneath her hair. "Cred..."  
  
"Rikku!" Yuna called, waving to her. She peeked out to see Yuna grinning and Gippal standing there, a smug smirk on his face as if to say 'How ya gonna get out of this one?'_

_She gave a heavy sigh and ran up to the group. "What?" She asked. _

_"Oh, I just wanted to introduce you to Gippal. He's the leader of the Machine Faction here!"  
"Really?" Rikku asked, glancing up at him with a small smile. "Hey..." She said a bit louder. "I remember you! Gippal! You lived at Home once upon a time, didn't you?" She suddenly started to bounce up and down. "I remember!"  
  
Gippal at first raised one eyebrow, but with a stern look from Rikku, he caught on._

_"Rikku? Well, well, if it isn't Cid's Girl!" _

_She blushed. _

_"How ya been?"  
"Oh, you know, helping save the world-"Yuna laughed._

_"Oh yea, this is Yunie, my cousin, and this is Paine—"  
"I've been introduced." Gippal cut in, giving Paine a knowing look. Rikku glanced at them momentarily, confused._

_"Anyway, off to dig!" Paine interrupted. "Let's go!" Yuna nodded._

_"Right. See ya Rikku!" With a wave the two were off._

_Then there was more silence._

_"You're not going?"  
"Naw—told them it brought back too many bad memories."  
Gippal snorted. "I'm sure."  
She glared at him. "Just to let you know, my DAD had to burn down that place, but you weren't there, were you? Off on your little adventure—"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm _sorry_!" Gippal said, holding his hands out in front of him. "Sorry I stated a simple fact."  
With a glare from Rikku he quickly changed the subject._

_"They're going to be gone for a few days—at least."  
  
Rikku took the hint. "Well, you see, I WAS going to ask you—do you think I can help out here with the machina?" She looked around to see Al Bhed lazing around, gulping down coffee and laughing like old drunks._

_Gippal rubbed the back of his head. "Err-you sure?"  
  
Rikku nodded, excited. "Yes! I haven't worked with machina for a while now, but I'm still as good as I was back at Home!" She pointed a finger proudly at herself._

_Gippal gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks."  
  
Rikku wiped at her brow with a sweaty, greasy glove. She had started to work on this one machina robot, who didn't seem to want to respond._

_The inside of the temple had changed. It now had all sorts of machina coming out of the walls and pillars, working or being worked on and the like. Full of Al Bhed creations-and she loved it._

_But she couldn't have told Gippal the real reason she wanted to say. No, she was proud of herself for coming up with an excuse like this to save her butt. She had actually wanted to stay just so she could spend more time with Gippal—and maybe try to win his heart back._

_Because, no matter how hard she told herself it was all over, she wanted him back—and she would fight for him, no matter what._

_She heard a sudden chuckle from behind her. She whirled around. "Oh. Hey Gippal."  
  
"Why are you lazing around? Get to work!" He grinned and walked around so he was on the other side of the robot. "Any news on her?"  
"Well, she seems to be missing of the most important parts-what it could it be-hmm..." Rikku put a finger to her chin mock concentration. "Oh yea! The connecting cables!" She hit her head with her hand with a slight 'duh'. "You know, the things that connect the electrical power to the actual machina—"  
  
"I know." Gippal hissed with a pink face from embarrassment. "Hey, that was just practice." He coughed._

_"Sure." Rikku replied._

_Gippal folded his arms. "Do you truly want a challenge?" He raised his eyebrows, and the smirk on his face got to Rikku._

_"Yea! I do!" Rikku said with fierce determination.  
"Come with me then." As he reached out to grab her arm, Rikku pulled back slightly. He gave her a questioning look._

_"Er-uh-reflex. Sorry." She grinned sheepishly. Gippal just sighed.   
"This way." He led the way up the stairs that had once led to the Cloyster of Trials.  
"Up HERE?" Rikku asked. He nodded.   
"Great place. Nice and big."  
"Gippal! You can't DO that! That's like-that's like-"  
Gippal turned around. "It's like using what little space we have for the machine faction. No one CARES about the temples anymore, Rikku!"  
She nodded slowly. "I guess."  
  
As they entered the room. Gippal grinned. "Close your eyes."  
"I—I can't—I'm physically unable—" Gippal smiled and stuck his hands over her eyes._

_"There." He led her into the larger room, with Rikku's thoughts stuck on one thing 'He's touching me!'_

_"Tada!" Gippal pulled his hands away to the disappointment of Rikku. She gasped._

_There, sitting in front of her, was the largest, most threatening looking Machina she had seen in a while. It seemed to be curled up in a small ball, its steel armor flashing from the light. It had all sorts of spikes around the edges where, if it had uncurled, would be those robot arms. She couldn't see the rest, hidden in the tight ball of course, but she was still amazed._

_"Well?" Gippal asked, eager._

_"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Rikku gasped._

_Gippal laughed. "Great! I made her myself!"  
_

_Rikku looked at him, her mouth hanging open. "You DID?"  
But before he could answer, Kalla turned around from behind the large machina._

_"Yoohoo, Gipp-"She stopped, her eyes stuck on Rikku. "What's SHE doing here?"  
  
Rikku couldn't help but grin. Kalla was already starting to hate her. Perfect._

_"Well-uh-Kalla, she's staying here to help with the faction for a few days, because there's so few reliable workers..."  
"What about ME?" She asked shrilly._

_"Well, er, you've never really done that much ACTUAL work on the machina—"   
  
Kalla hissed at him, but before the fight could get any worse, Rikku rubbed her hands together. "Where do I start?" She asked with hunger for the large robot. "I can't wait!"  
  
_

**A Number of Hours Later...**

_Rikku grunted as she tried twisting a screw back into place. "With all your machina you'd think you could get a drill or something." She muttered, but Gippal didn't hear her._

_"He's too busy listening to Kalla." She muttered in a mock voice. "Kalla, I love you, Kalla, I need you, Kalla, I don't even like you because I told Rikku she was better-"  
  
A voice coughed from out beside the machina monster. Rikku sighed. "Whaddya want?" She asked grouchily._

_"Making any progress?" Kalla asked in a snarky tone. How could Gippal not NOTICE?_

_"A bit. This things tight." She yelled back. Kalla sighed.  
"Pick up the pace?"  
  
"Sorry dear, I ain't a chocobo. I'm human, if you hadn't noticed."  
"I hadn't." She drawled. "You reminded me of a flan at first." Rikku rolled the board so fast from underneath the machina that Kalla didn't have a chance to blink. _

_"What?" She snarled. Kalla took a step back. "Don't touch me, you're all greasy—"  
"Oh! This?" Rikku asked, gazing at her almost black skin. "Huh. Weird. I guess you'll have to suck it up, deary!" Rikku lunged at the girl, almost ready to tackle her to the ground when Gippal hurriedly stepped in the way, causing Rikku to wham into his chest._

_"Ouchy..." Rikku moaned, rubbing at her head. _

_"Sorry." Gippal said quickly. "Are you all righ-"  
"Is SHE all right?" Kalla shrieked. "She almost KILLED me Gippal!" Gippal just nodded._

_"Yea Kalla, I know, but she didn't touch you, so—"  
Rikku waved a hand at him as she headed back under the robot. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She reassured him before she disappeared again._

_Gippal couldn't help but grin. Was she good, or was she good?_

_"Gippy..." Kalla moaned._

_"Gippy!" They heard Rikku's echoey mock voice again. "Gippy, I broke a nail! Fix it!"  
  
Gippal snorted, and this sent a glare from Kalla. He shrugged helplessly._

_Rikku grinned. She could almost feel the tension, and she hadn't even been here for one day!  
  
"Hey, Gippal, remember back at Home how we always worked on machina together?"  
  
Kalla gave him a look. "You guys have a—past?""Oh yea!" Rikku interrupted for him. "We go waay back! Ever since babies, or toddlers, I'd say. INSEPERABLE!" She added for emphasis._

_"Didn't see one without the other—"She continued before Gippal coughed. "Yea-that's nice Rikku. I remember."  
  
He looked at Kalla who was shooting daggers at him. "DID you break a nail?" Gippal asked with a cocky grin without thinking. He heard Rikku laugh, and Kalla looked at him with a hurt expression. _

_"Gippal, I can't—AUGH!" With a deep-set frown she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her._

_"Gee, thanks Rikku."  
"No problem." She tinkered with some of the wires for a moment or too. "She really gets on my nerves fast."  
  
Gippal laughed. "No way, I couldn't tell."  
"Is she making you eat your vegetables every day?"  
Gippal smiled, remembering that moment of good-bye. "Nope."  
"I'll kill her, you watch me."  
  
_A/N: Yay! Biggest chapter yet! Seven pages! Yeehaw! Sorry it wasn't that funny or into the plot, but I'm trying. It's a little hard. R&R please!


	14. Digging Deeper

A/N: This is quick—I really have no idea what I'm doing, I'm writing everything randomly as I go along, so forgive me for choppiness and/or lame or stupid things I'm writing. Like mistaking Gippal for having two eyes. (I do that a lot). I can promise that Kalla is going! I hate her with all my guts. X-x

Ah—that Kalla character. I loathed her. If it weren't for her, Gippal would still be mine. So, not even 24 hours into the job and ruining her life already really made my day. It was great to see her explode on poor Gippal. They both deserved to be in such a situation.

But it was aaall to my advantage.

And I didn't even know that everything would take a terrible twist.

_Rikku yawned, still lying in a crumpled heap in her bed. Lucky for her Gippal still had a soft spot for her somewhere down there and arranged a back room for her._

_"Luxury." She moaned, smiling as she cracked her ankles while stretching her legs. "No barracks for me!"  
  
A knock on the door kind of brought her out of her dreamy, semi-sleep mode._

_"What?" She asked grouchily, burying her face in her pillow._

_"Rikku?" A familiar voice asked._

_"WHAT?" Rikku said louder, her voice muffled._

_"I-I can't hear you." It called with a hint of sarcasm. "What'd you say?"  
  
"I SAID WHAT! WHAT, WHAT, WHAT!" Rikku screamed louder this time. She then heard a chortle from the other side of the door._

_"Gippal, I'm gonna MURDER you!" She strode angrily over to the door and grabbed the handle, almost ripping it out of its frame.  
  
There, standing with his elbow resting against the wall and his legs crossed, stood a laughing Gippal. "Never the morning person, were you?" Rikku snorted._

_"Gee, you ARE perceptive!"  
  
She turned her back to him. "Bugger off so I can change." She muttered. Gippal nodded and turned around. _

_Oh, wait." He whirled back around on his ankle. "Breakfast is served in the time of 15 minutes—which was 15 minutes ago." He winked. "You better hurry before I eat everything, I've been up since dawn." With that he walked away, leaving a stunned, and starving, Rikku._

"_GIPPAL!" She cried, stamping her foot. "That's not FAIR, you KNOW I like to sleep in!" All she was a laugh. Rikku growled and slammed the door shut, forcing one of the pictures of two Al Bhed to fall off the wall.  
Rikku stomped over to hang it back up, but stopped when she reached for it, looking at the picture. She smiled as she fondly touched the glass. Standing there were Gippal and Rikku around their young teens. Rikku was laughing and had her arm hanging lazily on his already much taller shoulder. His arm was around her waist, and they both looked happy and peaceful._

"_Why can't it be like that again?" She muttered, looking at it for the longest time._

"_RIKKU! BREAK! FAST!" Gippal called again. Rikku hurriedly hung the picture up, for some reason not wanting to be caught with it. She quickly changed and ran out of the room to the large table in the hall where a large number of Al Bhed were scarfing down bacon and eggs.  
  
"Breakfast is served." Gippal said, bowing to Rikku. "Sorry if it's not much, but—"  
  
"It's fine." Rikku said quickly, taking a seat and grabbing a handful of everything. "I'm so hungry nothing matters what it tastes like."  
  
Gippal watched in a fascinated horror as Rikku ate all of her food in less then 3 minutes._

"_Impressive." He said. Rikku shrugged.  
"It took years of practice." _

_For the next little while as Rikku ate, she watched Gippal talk to Al Bhed, plan things, and point to random stuff. She couldn't help but feel a little ray of hope. He still had a picture of them...in some random room. _

_Which room WAS it anyway? She wanted to know if it were important at all. Because if it wasn't she knew the picture barely meant anything._

_Rikku got up from the table and slowly approached Gippal. She tapped him softly on the shoulder. "Gippal?" She asked quietly. He turned around._

"_What?"  
"Err—was that room I stayed in—important or anything?" He gave her a suspicious look. It took him a few moments before he answered_

"..._Yes...why?"  
  
Rikku's heart skipped a beat. "Err-how important?" Gippal sighed.   
"Rikku, I'm really busy right now-"  
"Please?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes._

"_Oh no—oohhh no, you're not getting me with those!" He backed away slowly, and Rikku followed him around, still giving him the eyes._

"_Pleeease, Gippal? Pretty please?" He sighed.  
"Fine. It's MY room. Are you happy?"  
Rikku nearly died. "R-Really?"  
"Yes. Because of you I had to sleep in the trash."  
Rikku gasped. "WHAT?"  
Gippal chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Princess, it was a joke."  
Rikku gave a shaky laugh. "Yea...funny...." Gippal shrugged._

"_I try."_

_As Gippal walked away, Rikku grinned. No pictures of him and Kalla so far. This was going quite okay, for her current situation._

_Now it was time to bring out the big guns._

Some Time Later That Day... 

_Rikku sighed. She had worked nearly the whole morning and beginning of the afternoon fixing broken machina. She needed a break. She slowly and unsteadily walked outside of the temple to get some fresh air._

_No one was outside. Perfect. With a smile she did what she always did when she needed relaxing—spun in a circle humming a very fond tune of hers taught by Gippal._

_As she slowly spun around in the barren land, she hummed softly_

"_I see dark,_

_But the light's not far away,_

_It's in your eyes,_

_I saw it today._

_I love the air,_

_The birds and the sea,_

_But nothing in the world,_

_Is as important as you to me._

_Let me tuck you in,_

_And kiss you goodnight,_

_Let me say 'I love you',_

_Before I turn out the lights..."_

_Before Rikku could continue, her spinning brought her to an abrupt stop. With blurry vision she looked around. "Whoah...dizziness..."  
  
"You okay?" A concerned voice asked. Rikku shook her head and looked around to see Gippal looking at her, his face only inches from hers. She took a deep breath._

"_Yea...just dizzy." She sat up to find she had been in Gippal's arms. The minute she looked at him he blushed._

"_You nearly fell and hurt yourself. I couldn't-you know-let you DIE." He got on his usual cocky grin only seconds later._

"_But the loss of whining would have been good.""GIPPAL!" Rikku cried in her usual whiney voice. Gippal laughed._

"_See what I have to cope with now?"  
  
She jumped at him, but he was too fast. He caught her nearly the split second she jumped and ran off with her over his shoulder.  
"HEY! GIPPAL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She clung tightly to his back. "Don't! This is freaky!"  
  
He just kept silent and ran on until he came near the edge of the cliff. "Look at all that lovely water Rikku." He said flipping her off his shoulder and holding her over the edge. "Isn't is lovely?"  
  
Rikku shrieked. "Don't! Gippal, NO!" The horrified expression on her face caused Gippal to burst into fits of laughter._

_She opened her tightly shut eyes. "Stop laughing and get me AWAY from here!" Gippal lifted her away and set her on the ground, still chuckling to himself._

"_Augh. You know I hate heights!" She muttered, brushing at her skirt. Gippal shrugged._

"_I'm sorry your highness. Shall we head back so you can continue to work?"  
Rikku sighed. "Yes. Let's."  
  
The two walked down Djose Highroad, both silent for a while until, amazingly, Gippal started a conversation._

"_That song you were singing..."  
"You heard me?!" Rikku cried in embarrassment, immediately burying her face in scarf._

_Gippal smiled. "It wasn't THAT bad. Well, except for the loss of my ear drum use-"  
"Aww. Thanks for the self-esteem boost." Rikku said sarcastically. Gippal just grinned wider._

"_Anyway, as I was saying—it sounded familiar." He said simply._

"_Well duh, you taught it to me!"  
"And you still remember that?"  
"So do you!" Rikku cried pointedly. Gippal slumped his shoulders in defeat._

"_You got me."  
  
"What's it about, anyway?"  
He shrugged, avoiding the question. "I don't know, my mom always sang it to me when I was kid..." Rikku just nodded.  
"I know how that is."  
  
The silence overcame them again, but for once, it was peaceful. Rikku smiled to herself. She could tell that Gippal still had feelings for her-even if they were only a little bit._

"_What's with you and Kalla?" She asked out of the blue. "I mean, oops...oh...cred." She muttered. Gippal just smiled._

"_Nothing really."  
"Huh?"  
He sighed and stopped walking. It took Rikku a few minutes to realize this and retracted her steps. "What?"  
"Well..." He stopped and looked her in the eye, clasping her shoulders. "You have to swear on the remains of Home you won't tell a soul. Not. A. SOUL." He hissed._

_Rikku nodded vigorously. "I promise."  
"I really shouldn't be telling YOU this, but...the only reason I'm dating her and all that is because—her dad—I knew him from the Crimson Squad. And he's promised to give us the funs we need to continue the Machine Faction IF, and ONLY if I date his daughter, because she's 'obsessed' with me or something." He sighed. "To be honest, she bothers me to beehives. Always whining and nagging and constantly around. I'm barely used to sanity anymore with her hounding my heels night and day."  
  
Rikku nodded sympathetically. "So—do you have any feelings for her?"  
Gippal shifted uncomfortably. "Why?"  
Rikku grinned. "I think you KNOW why."  
"Well...I thought I did, I sincerely thought I did...until I saw you at the temple doors the other day."  
"Aww...that's sweet."  
"Not really. Now I don't know what to do."  
  
Rikku grinned. "Does that mean you still liiike me?"  
"Don't be a kid about this Rikku."  
"Dooo you?" She asked twisting her head so it was underneath his. "Huh?" Do ya? Do ya?"  
Gippal grimaced. "My feelings are my own."  
Rikku suddenly took a step back, a little offended. "Well what about that picture then?!" Gippal's head shot up faster than you could say Farplane._

"_What?!?"  
  
Rikku was beginning to think this was a bad idea. "Well, that picture, in your room! There's one of us way back in Home when we were still together! And THAT'S why I asked if the room was important, to see if you still have feelings for me, and you DO!"  
  
"Maybe-maybe-that's not why I have the picture!" He blurted. "Maybe I liked the scenery or something..."  
Suddenly Rikku saw an angry expression take over his face. "And who gave you permission to look at everything I own? Did you go through my underwear drawer too?!"  
"Eww-no!"  
Gippal groaned. "Rikku...when will you learn to stop being so nosy? Even if I did like you—it's not like we can be together."  
He walked off. "Don't bother walking with me, I might blurt more secrets for you to jabber on about."  
  
"Gippal! Wait!" But he didn't listen. _

"_I'm SORRY!" She cried again, but there was no answer. "BABY!" She yelled finally, while tears were falling out of her own eyes. "Baby!" She said more softly._

"_You're not the baby...I am." She finally said quietly. "Everything is near enough to my fault..."  
But suddenly she changed her expression. "But he said he still liked me! Well-close enough. I'm off to go get this man back!" She yelled, pumping a fist in the air._

"_Just you watch me!"  
  
_


	15. Downwards Spiral

A/N: Yeehaw. Grande. Err-yea—again, I don't know what I'm writing, I just flow with it. Read it and weep.

I know-I know. It seems pathetic to fight for a guy. And, truthfully, it is. I mean, I didn't expect ME of all people to fight for a man-but Gippal seemed to be more than just 'some guy'. He was the most important 'guy' that had ever been in my life—and I wanted him back in it.

And so, knowing that he would put his precious little machina before me and not break up with Kalla so he would get the funds, there was only one thing I could do—somehow trick Kalla into dumping Gippal herself, but still keep her father giving him funds.

Hmm. That's tricky.

_Rikku sipped at the coffee before spitting it out all over the ground. "What IS this, ground up nails?!"  
Kalla sniffed. "It's the finest coffee imported to me personally from the shores of Moonflow._

_"Well excuse me." Rikku muttered darkly, pushing the cup away. "I've lost my appetite for breakfast."  
  
"What? Impossible." Gippal said as he swung his leg around the bench across from Rikku, and beside—Kalla. "I've seen your appetite-it's huge!"   
  
Rikku just shrugged and stared darkly at the table. 'I don't know...I want him back but I want HIM to come to me, not me having to get Kalla to hate him...I want it to be his choice to come to me...somehow...'_

_"Hello? Yoohoo?" A sing-song voice called out to Rikku. "Wakey-wakey!" Rikku looked up blearily to see Gippal waving his hand in front of her face. But he retracted it quickly as he saw her face.  
"Were you just—crying?"  
  
Rikku was horrified. Had she been crying? Her eyes did feel slightly puffy..._

_"No." She said raspily. "It's the dust here-bad allergies."  
Gippal gave her an odd look. "You grew up in the desert-"  
  
And this was the only time Rikku was ever thankful for Kalla interrupting them._

_"Gippy, do you want to do something today?"  
"Sorry Kalla, I can't. I have a lot to do today at the Temple—getting some new recruits and all..."  
"So those things are more important then me?"  
There was silence. "This job is everything to me, Kalla!"  
"It sure is." Rikku hissed quietly. The two of them looked at her for a second, but moments later were back in an argument._

_"Aww...look at you two." Rikku said, grinning and putting her elbows on the table. "Bickering like a real couple."_

_For once Kalla smiled. "You think?"  
"Oh sure!" Rikku cried, now setting her feet up on the table and closing her interlocked fingers behind her head. "You know, considering you two do it all the time, I wouldn't be surprised if you got married in a number of days—"  
"Was that some kind of rude comment about our relationship?!" Kalla hissed. Rikku glanced over at Gippal quickly to see him shake his head discreetly._

_"And what are YOU doing?" Kalla asked, rounding on him. Gippal's head-shaking instantly became a 'let's look at my shoelace' kinda thing._

_"Nothing." He mumbled. Kalla rolled her eyes._

_"No, it wasn't a jibe or anything to cause a ruckus and all that caully-waddle. I just thought you oughtta know I think you two make the perfect couple." Rikku said casually._

_Kalla gave her a suspicious glare. "...and?"  
  
Rikku was silent for a few moments. How did this reverse psychology thing go again? "And-er-"She shut her mouth again and just put on a wide grin. "I'll be watching you two, I'll bet you that."  
With a wave of her hand she bounced off, not realizing she was shaking with nerves. "This isn't working—this isn't working..." She mumbled, grabbing her head as she stood outside the doors. "No, no, no! And Yunie and Paine will be back tomorrow sometime!" She bit at her nails nervously._

_"I need Gippal to realize how much he misses me." Rikku sighed, letting her hands drop. _

_But at that moment Kalla stormed out of the temple, and, with amazing strength for such a wimp, pinned Rikku against the temple walls. _

_"You're up to something." She hissed, inches away from Rikku's face. "What?"  
  
After a few seconds of concentrated silence, Rikku ripped Kalla away from her. _

_"Yevon woman, back off, alright? That was a little too close for comfort." She rubbed at her now red arms._

_"Tell me what you're up to!" Kalla said again, this time with a slightly confused look. "I mean, first you were saying me and Gippal weren't good together, and now you're saying we're perfect—"  
Rikku shrugged. "I change with the weather."  
  
Kalla stamped her foot angrily. "The weathers been the same for the past two days!!"  
"No...it seemed to have risen exactly—3.4 degrees this morning." Rikku said, sticking her finger in the air._

_"No jokes, Al Bhed 'Princess'. Are you trying to take Gippal from me, or WHAT?"  
  
"Me?" Rikku said with mock amusement. "Never!" She was silent for a few moments. "But—"She gestured Kalla closer, who willingly obeyed._

_"But what?"  
  
"Well-er-Gippal and I—we had a 'thing'." Rikku finally admitted, nodding sadly._

_"W-WHAT?"   
"Oh, don't worry, we're all over and done with...trust me!" Rikku waved her hands. "Personally, he will never stop to bother me. No offense, or anything."  
Kalla nodded slowly._

_"When he left the Crimson Squad,"  
"You're-You're not supposed to know about it!" Kalla sputtered. Rikku shrugged.  
"He told me in a letter."  
"Oh...he DID, did he?"  
"That's right. Anyway, when he left, we slowly drifted apart, and, yadda yadda, I helped save Spira, ho hum, did it again, Yeehaw. Anyway, my point is—"Rikku leaned in closer. "Gippal...wanted me to tell you..." Rikku glanced nervously at the ground, kicking at it with her shoe sole. Should she try it? Should she really?_

_"What he wanted me to tell you was-"  
  
Suddenly a large horn blasted through the surrounding area, signaling work time again. Al Bhed started to drift back into the temple, and Rikku and Kalla started to slowly separate in the crowd._

_"I'll tell you—after!" Rikku cried as she was swept inside. And, personally, she didn't mind one bit._

_Rikku sighed as she rolled out from underneath Gippal's monster machina. _

_"Done!" She cried with a happy smile and a wrench in her hand. Gippal looked up from a large chart he seemed to be making. He gave her a faint, stressed smile. _

"_Good job."_

"_What's wrong?" Rikku asked curiously. Gippal rubbed at his forehead._

"_Nothing—really. Haven't been getting much sleep, and-well-Kalla's father is seriously ill."  
Rikku was silent. "And?"  
"AND if he DIES, which he's CLOSE to, I'll have no funding! No funding means NO machine faction!" Gippal threw his pen angrily at the ground, where it smashed into a million little pieces. Rikku, hating it when Gippal was mad, quickly bent down to pick up the pieces. _

"_I'm-I'm sorry." She muttered. He waved a hand at her_

"_It's not your fault, I'm just—"He looked around the room, searching for the right word._

"_Stressed?" Rikku put in meekly._

"_There you go."  
"Well, I'm sure you can get funding another way..."  
"You know how much this costs?" Gippal cried, standing up. "Too much for any other humane person to help with!"  
"Well maybe if you weren't so OBSESSED with your job this wouldn't be so hard to take!" Rikku cried, standing up. "Don't yell at ME, I'm not the one dying!"_

_Gippal sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry..."  
  
And suddenly, as Gippal was trapped in his own little depressed warp, Rikku realized, even though everything was going in a downwards spiral for Gippal—everything was going peachy for her. Just peachy._

A/N: Short, boring, space-filler chapter. I have a bit of an idea for what's going to happen, but I don't really know how to end this idea...so the next chapter might not be up for a while! Okay! I'm out!


	16. Moonflow Mysteries

A/N: Okay...I have a bit of an idea for what to use next...but not really. XX Sorry if it's been boring lately, I have a serious case of writers block.

Okay—that reverse psychology plan was in the trash, along with any other ideas I had. It was time to let nature take its course—namely Kalla's father dying. Yes—cruel. Very cruel. But, I mean-I don't even know him. And, let's think. If he's gone, Kalla's most likely gone as well because then Gippal won't have to stay with her! It's perfect!

Well, I just hope he still has feelings for me, and wasn't just saying that to lead me on...even though he didn't even say anything, really,

Augh, what kind of mess have I gotten myself INTO?

_Rikku walked into the temple that evening to find Al Bhed workers sullen and silent, sitting on the ground with their heads hanging. It was eerily quiet, and not a sound was made except for the quiet whirrs and hums from the machina._

_She suddenly felt her stomach drop to a very low altitude. She needed to find Gippal and figure out what had happened._

_Nervously she hopped across the ground, tugging at her scarf. She skipped up the stairs 2 at a time and raced through the door._

"_Gippal?" She blurted out, looking around the room. All that was there was the large mechanical robot, making a quiet hum. "Cred." She muttered to herself. Where could he be?_

_She raced out and made rounds around the temple, realizing it seemed oddly quiet outside as well. But Gippal was nowhere to be found._

"_Where ARE you?" She moaned, racing down the sandy stone path and across the bridge. Soon she was at the break of Djose Highroad and the path to Moonflow. Thinking on her feet Rikku took the path to Moonflow, hurriedly looking up to see the sun sinking._

"_Gippal!" She cried, running down the path. "Gippal!"  
'He's probably with Kalla.' She thought bitterly. 'But why was everyone acting so weird?_

_It seemed like time was speeding up, because in a matter of minutes the sun was below the horizon and the moon was high in the sky. Rikku shivered slightly, finally arriving on the borders of Moonflow. "Gippal?" She called out a bit more quietly. There was a rustle in the trees beside her. Rikku jumped, holding out her thief blades with paranoia. "W-Who's there?" She called shakily, but there was no answer._

"_Why didn't I bring a flashlight?" Rikku moaned, starting to hear her teeth chatter. "He's probably back at Djose by now, laughing at me with Kalla—"  
But Rikku's muttering stopped as soon as her eyes spotted the Moonflow. "Oh my..." She breathed, putting a hand to her mouth. The moon cast a silver shadow on the rippling water, making it have the appearance of a silver sheet flowing in the wind. The lilies that were laying on the surface bloomed with beauty, and the moonlight made it seem like they were glowing a bright white. And above it all, pyreflies flew gently above the waters surface, and their noise—it almost sounded like a song. The song started to fill Rikku's ears, and she sighed with contentment. This was beautiful. Who knew the souls of people gone could make such beauty?  
  
She ran up to the water so she was right there. Suddenly, memories flashed through her mind. This was where Tidus had found her, stranded on the land...meeting Yuna and seeing Gippal in Luca—everything flashed through her mind, and she clutched at her head, but they wouldn't stop. Memories after memories starting running through her head like a movie. Her mothers death, Gippal's leaving, the explosion, the many wars they had had to face, the destruction of Home, Tidus's sacrifice--  
  
"STOP!" She cried, feeling tears cling at her eyes. But the bad memories wouldn't listen. Every thing terrible that had happened in her life started to repeat itself in her head. "Stop! Stop!" She cried, falling to the ground. "Please..." She moaned, sobbing. "Stop!"  
_

_Rikku suddenly felt a pair of strong hands wrap around her small body and pick her up, carrying her away from the song of the pyreflies...which didn't sound as beautiful as it once had._

_Even though her eyes were closed, Rikku could see the fading light of the Moonflow until they were in complete darkness. The memories in her mind started to slowly fade away, and soon she was left breathing heavily, crying her poor eyes out, horrified, with some stranger who was still holding her close._

"_You alright?" The voice asked in a low, caring way._

_Rikku let out a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Oh Gippal! I don't know what happened!" She cried, hiding her head in his shoulder, continuing to sob. "The Moonflow was so pretty, and I went over to get a closer look, but then all these terrible memories started to whirl through my mind—"She let out a loud, racking sob. Gippal just shushed her._

"_It's okay. That's what the Moonflow does. It lures you in, and the pyreflies get into your mind and start to show you the terrible things, causing you to be caught in a trap of your own life..."_

_"But why?" She asked, calming down a bit. Gippal just shrugged and sat down on the dirt, still not letting go of Rikku._

"_Those guys are a jealous bunch, and just want to make a person's life miserable too."_

"_Did they do it to you too?" She asked._

"_Yea...a long time ago when I was here with Cid...he had to save me."_

_Rikku giggled. "What were doing out here?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing. But, anyway, I came here to look for—you. I went back to the temple to find you were gone and one of the Al Bhed told me you had come this way. I knew what would happen and had to race for your rescue, since I knew you couldn't handle it yourself."_

"_Hey!" Rikku cried, punching him the shoulder. "Well, I came here to look for YOU because you were gone and all the Al Bhed were acting so weird and sad, and I wanted to ask you...do you know why?"_

_Gippal sighed. "Yes." He looked up at the sky for a moment. "Kalla's father died today. We have no funding. Everyone is sad because it means no jobs for them...I was with Kalla to go sort out the whole deal. She seemed really depressed, wanted to be left alone..."_

_There was a moment of silence where Rikku thought to herself. "How do you feel about it?" She finally asked._

_"Me?" Gippal chuckled. "Well, I don't know...now that her fathers dead I'm in this depressed slump kind of thing—not really knowing what to do, because I don't know how much longer the faction will last now—and Kalla seems really ticked at me lately, so I'm afraid even if she inherits the money she won't fund for the faction..." He sighed deeply._

"_I just wish everything was easier."_

"_Amen to that." Rikku muttered, nodding in agreement. She looked up at the stars, lost in a dreamy state. Here she was, sitting in Gippal's lap. Just like the old days when they had just been sitting around the house together during the war._

"_Rikku?" Gippal asked in a quiet whisper. Her heart started to thump. "Err-yes?"  
"My leg's kinda fallin' asleep—want to get off?" He gave her a smirk as Rikku started to glow crimson._

"_Oh. Yea. Sorry." She scrambled up, still a bit nervous. Gippal groaned as he stood up. _

"_I guess I better go back to the temple—I don't look forward to it-"  
And as if a tornado blasted into Rikku's mind filled with ideas, Rikku gasped._

"_What?" Gippal asked, looking around. "What?"  
_

"_Gippal-I know how to save the faction!"_

_Gippal raised an eyebrow at her, his expression skeptical. "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean you DON'T need Kalla and her money! You don't!" Rikku started to jump up and down, her arms tugging at her hair excitedly._

_Gippal gave a wane smile. "Just TELL me Rikku!"_

_She ran up and put her hands on his arm. "You need Pops!"_

_There were a few moments of silence as Gippal just stared at Rikku._

"_What?!"  
_

"_Oh, I know it sounds weird, but it's true! I mean, he has an airship-right? Right. So he can travel around in the blink of an eye. AND he has TONS of old machina and their parts from Home, and from everywhere else he travels! That's what he said he was going to do two years ago! I went with him for a while, and we just went around Spira collecting bits and parts of Machina. It's all in Bikanel right now! Oh, isn't this SO cool?"_

_Gippal was silent. "I still don't get it." He said with a helpless shrug. Rikku sighed._

"_My dad can go back to Bikanel and get those old Machina for your faction to fix and use for other machina! AND, since that's what his crew does-go around Spira and collect old machina—they can get pieces for you and bring it here-to Djose!"_

_Rikku saw a small smile appear on his lips. "That...almost sounds like it'll work..."_

_She grinned. "You won't need Kalla!" She danced around, amazed at her own ingenuity._

_Gippal smiled. "Slow down, Rikku. We still need to contact Cid and ask him, then go get the parts, and come back, and—what if he says no?" Rikku waved a hand at him._

"_Of course he'll say yes! I'm his little Princess after all." _

_Gippal grinned. "You sure are! Thanks a million, Rikku!" And he swept her into a giant embrace. Rikku was a bit surprised at fist, but she hugged him back._

_And suddenly, out of the blue, her heart spoke for her. "I miss you." She finally muttered into his shoulder. She felt him tense up and a look of horror overcame her face._

"_Holy—Oh man—I'm sorry Gippal!" She blushed, pulling away. "I don't know where that came from, I mean, you and Kalla are a couple now I don't know what came over me-augh, I feel so stupid, I mean, I thought I was over you, but I guess I wasn't..." She put both of her arms behind her back and balanced on her heels, still blushing. "Oops."_

_Gippal just chuckled. "You're not the only one who missed somebody." With a mysterious eyebrow raise Gippal walked past Rikku, hands in his pockets._

_Rikku couldn't help but smile, until she heard a rustle in the trees behind her. "GIPPAL!" She cried, running up to him. "Don't leave me in the dark alone, it's—spooky." She shivered._

"_Aw, does baby Rikku need her security blankey?" Gippal asked in a mocking tone. Rikku just punched him in the shoulder. _

"_Shut up, ang."  
"Ooh, I'm shaking in my booties."_

"_You better!" With a laugh Rikku bounced up in front of him. "So who is that you miss, Gippal?" She asked. She saw the smile slowly fade away._

"_Are you really that thick, or just desperate?" Gippal asked with a grin. Rikku sighed._

"_Both. Now answer my question!"_

_Gippal was silent for a moment. "Well, the person I miss is very important to me—probably one of the most important people in my life...I miss them a lot even though they're right here-and I feel like a jerk for abandoning them and going off on my own selfish antics...the list could go on."_

"_Oh, oh!" Rikku cried, raising her hand. "I know who it is!"_

"_Good JOB Rikku! You get a golden star!" Gippal said in a high-pitched voice. Rikku rolled her eyes._

"_Is it—is it—"Her heart seemed to tremble, "is it me?"_

_And a long pause followed this, where Gippal stopped walking down the path._

"_Maybe." He muttered._

"_What?" Rikku said a bit louder._

"_MAYBE!" Gippal shouted, and Rikku realized this was the first time in a long time she has seen him blush like that._

_Rikku grinned. "This is great!" She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Since I miss you, and you miss me, I say we get back together!"  
_

_Gippal sighed, but pushed Rikku off. "Rikku, as much as I'd love that—I can't."  
Rikku felt like her life had exploded. "W-What?"  
"I mean, first of all, I'm still with Kalla-"_

"_You don't NEED to be!" Rikku cried, putting on a pouting face."  
"AND" he continued, "you're on your own journey now, and we'd drift apart JUST like we did before, and, like I said, we're too different now—"_

"_NO!" Rikku cried. "We're NOT too different, Gippal! Haven't you figured it out yet? I don't care if we're different! You and Kalla are like the polar opposites and yet YOU still dated HER! And I know for a FACT I mean more to you than that-that-"Rikku stuttered, feeling that shaky feeling you can only get in an emotional attack._

"_Gippal—can't you see I need you?"_

'_Wow, that took courage. A pat on the back!' A voice said in her head._

_Rikku waited for him to answer, but nothing came. For a while. Then some more...then some more..._

"_Gippal?"  
_

"_Rikku—why do you always have to make me feel so bad?"_

"_It's what girls were meant to do."  
"Well, Rikku, we're going to drift apart like we did before-"_

"_I don't CARE!" Rikku cried again, the tears now flowing freely. "I don't CARE if we drift and are millions of miles apart, because you know why? I know that the bond we have is stronger than that! I know that even if we are so far apart, we're still going to stay together, because you know you made a mistake by getting with Kalla and I can see it being thought in your brain, you'd never do it again. Ever. So why can't we just BE TOGETHER?!" Rikku sobbed. "Why..."_

_Gippal sighed. "Come here you big baby." She ran up to him and he enveloped her in a hug, nice and warm and full of love. "Better?" He asked. Rikku sniffed._

"_Kinda."  
_

"_Rikku, I know exactly how you feel—because that's how I feel too."_

"_Then why do you keep saying it won't work out?"_

"_Because—I can see that Lady Yuna barely likes me, so-"_

"_I don't care what Yuna thinks!" Rikku scoffed. "I mean, lots of Al Bhed weren't big fans of our relationship, but I could care less-"_

"_What Al Bhed?" Gippal asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Err-not Brother!" Rikku said with a giggled. Gippal sighed._

"_Oh boy, not him again." Rikku pushed him in the chest gently. _

"_Come on, Gippal! Can't we just forget about what's happened with our relationship and move on? Please?" Her voice was pleading—needy. She realized now how much she needed this man-to hold to and talk to and share her secrets with...and just to have a great time with! No one seemed to understand her as well as Gippal._

_And his answer was the most important thing in her life._

I didn't realize how much I needed Gippal—and it's pathetic, really. I thought I was the kinda girl who could live without a man, ya know? Let the other girls have their guys...but I wanted my guy too. And Gippal was the only one for me. I had been so mad at him before for getting with Kalla, I literally wanted to hurt him...a lot.

But I couldn't get over my feelings for him even after THAT, and realized, whether I liked it or not, he was with me to stay.

A/N: Sorry it took SOOOOOO long, I bought FFX-2 (FINALLY), and was playing it all day. ;D R&R!_  
  
_


	17. Breakup

A/N: Oops! Cute-kitty2 just made me realize that I did make a mistake way back in chapter 13. I wrote that Rikku had saved the world TWICE, when she only had once. O Sorry about that...let's pretend it didn't happen.

Oh, and I have played the game before, I ALMOST beat it—but that was on a two week rental basis. p This time I actually bought it so I could be lazy and not have to return it.

And, yes, I'll try to incorporate some fluffyness. )

I realized that that day, Yuna and Rikku were coming. As soon as I woke up a felt a lump in my chest. I had to do so much today.

Get rid of Kalla, contact Pops, and make Gippal mine again...

Before Yunie and Paine came! Augh, it was going to be tough.

_Rikku moaned as she lifted her head from the pillow. She blinked a few times, trying to remember what had happened the night before._

_She has asked Gippal if they could be together again, and he said—he said..._

_Rikku furrowed her brow in frustration. Why couldn't she REMEMBER?_

_"This is...odd." She finally told herself, glaring at the picture of her and Gippal. "Are we together like that again, or did he totally blow me off—again?" She growled._

_"RIKKU! I GOT NEWS!" Gippal's voice called through the door. "Hurry up and open!" He sounded excited._

_Rikku grabbed a blanket, wrapped herself in it she was covered, and opened the door. "What?" She asked quickly. She looked him over for signs to see if he looked at her lovingly again or just as a friend. _

_"Okay, I got to Cid on a speaker device thing you wouldn't understand I had been tinkering with for the past while, and he said YES!" He grinned widely, and Rikku could clearly tell he was happy._

_"You mean he's gonna get you the parts?!" Gippal nodded fervently. _

_"AND bring them here probably today or tomorrow!" He grinned widely. "I'd hug you right now, but I can see you're all wrapped up." _

_Rikku grinned slyly. That HAD to mean they were back together._

_"It's just a blanket." She said, grinning. He laughed and grabbed her in a hug, his strong hands around her waist. She lifted her arms so they were wrapped tightly around his neck. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder. Oh, how she missed this._

_"Thanks Rikku." He finally said, breaking the hug. Rikku shrugged. _

_"For what?"_

_"Well, you kept the Faction alive, and it's practically my life—"_

_"What about me?" Rikku said, putting on a fake pout. Gippal snorted._

_"Oh yea...YOU."  
"Heeey!" Rikku cried. Gippal waved his hand at her. _

_"Calm down, calm down. I couldn't forget you." He grinned rather slyly, and Rikku felt her heart flutter. He was getting awfully close._

_"That's what you said back in Home, and look what happened."_

_Gippal shrugged helplessly. "I was young then—a complete-ang, as you like to say." He grinned impishly. "I'm more sincere nowadays. More mature."_

_It was Rikku's turn to snort. "Mature? Please. I know for a fact you burp at the table every night-"_

_Gippal grabbed her shoulders, silencing her. "Hey, I try to impress you the best I can, right?"_

_Rikku giggled. This all felt so wonderful, but weird...she couldn't even remember last night. Had they kissed or something? Or was he just joking around now? _

_'Well, only one way to find out.' A voice chimed in her head. Rikku sighed inwardly. It was right, and, hey—hadn't she waited to do this for three flipping years?_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, taking the poor guy completely off guard. He glanced at them and gave her a nervous smirk. "Whatcha doin'?" He asked nervously. Rikku giggled and leaned her head in, her heart throbbing in her chest._

_"I'm doing what I've waited to do for three long years, Gippal...and I'm not going to wait a second longer." She whispered, giving him a quick wink. And in a matter of seconds she had stood on tiptoe so she reached him and locked her lips with his._

_'YES!' The voice cried. 'Finally!' Rikku almost smiled as she felt Gippal's hands snake around her waist and hold her tight. At least he wasn't pushing her off or anything._

_It was the picture perfect scene—two lovers embracing after years apart...it's what she had wanted to do the minute she spotted him outside the temple. And now it was happening._

_And something else happened too._

_As the two kissed, memories from last night flashed through her mind, finally telling the story. It showed Gippal standing on the path, silent as Rikku waited for his answer. She heard a soft 'Rikku, I love you', and saw her face light up with joy. Those words she had always wanted to hear (that weren't used in a past tense)...the feeling from last night overwhelmed her heart even now. With a happy bound she saw herself leap into his arms and cuddle. And that's when she had fallen asleep in his arms, right after saying 'I love you too, Gipp'._

_The kiss seemed to last for hours, until the two had to break apart to breathe. Even now Gippal couldn't help but smirk._

_"Well, well, I see Cid's Girl has some spunk."_

_"You bet I do!" Rikku cried, grinning. She was now filled with hope and love for Gippal—he loved her. He truly did, as she had just figured out._

_"GIPPAL?!" A voice cried from the stairway beside Rikku's door. She felt her stomach drop. _

_"You didn't get rid of her?!" She asked in hurt, yet ferocious tone. Gippal glanced nervously at her._

_"I'm working on it." He whispered back, and strode quickly away from Rikku to Kalla._

_"Stupid girl wrecked everything." Rikku muttered, turning into her room and slamming her door at JUST the right decibel level so Gippal was SURE to hear._

_Rikku dug into her bacon, still disgruntled to see Kalla cooing over Gippal. When was he going to get rid of her? The girl didn't even seem sad about her father's death—probably because a big, fat, filthy rich—_

_"What do you think Rikku?" Kalla asked in a love sick voice, snapping the girl out of her thoughts._

_"Huh?" She answered, mouth still full of bacon. Gippal chuckled._

_"I said, what do you think about me funding the Machine Faction? It's peachy! And besides, I'll get to spend with my Gippy." She stated, and for some odd reason started to stroke his arm. Gippal looked subtly over at Rikku, alarmed. She grinned grimly._

_Considering her and Gippal were 'together', it was odd to see some other girl fawning over him. She wanted to yell in her face that her and Gippal were back together and in love, so she could grab her bags and take an airship someplace else._

_Rikku motioned Gippal over as Kalla left to get more coffee. "Gippal, get rid of her!" Rikku said in a pleading tone. "It kinda hurts to see her groping you all over when I want to sit with you and cuddle and all that—"_

_Gippal put a finger to her lips, a worried expression on his face. "I'll try, I promise. It's a little hard, I mean—she's kind of pathetic, in a pitiful sort of way."_

_A glare from Rikku caused him to quickly change his opinion. "Right after breakfast, I promise."_

_As she saw Kalla coming closer, she swung her leg over the bench to get a breath of fresh air._

_Rikku stood outside, standing against the wall of the temple, the rocks floating above her crackling with electricity. A breeze blew past her and sighed happily. A small piece of machina in the corner caught her interest. She was bored, and that old piece of junk was just calling out to her to be fixed. With a glint in her eyes she raced forward, hands itching to piece apart that thing._

_The minutes passed, and Rikku's troubled thoughts about Kalla were taken over by the machina. The small breeze turned into a strong storm, and the sand around her started to fly all over. She batted at the air, annoyed...but it seemed to only get stronger. Rikku was soon barely able to see, and almost cried out some rather unhappy words in Al Bhed, when the familiar hum of an airship took over the air._

_Rikku glanced up, covering her eyes with her arm, to see her dad's old airship flying down. The flying sand and dirt was from that thing! Rikku was a little frustrated as it landed, but also happy to see her dad. The stairs unfolded and Rikku was jumping up and down. _

_"DAD?!" She called, seeing a shadowy figure emerge. She raced ahead. "Dad?" _

_And from the shadows of the ship, walking out—_

_"POPS!" Rikku cried, now bounding at full speed to the stairs. Cid laughed and walked down the stairs 3 at a time._

_The two embraced as if they hadn't seen each other for years. "Hey Princess." Cid said, smiling. "Great to see you!" Rikku grinned happily._

_"You too!" The two talked for a while and chatted about what was happening, until a slam from the temple door stopped them both. _

_"FINE! Just—FINE!" A voice shrieked. Rikku ducked down to see Kalla leaving the doors. "You know WHAT Gippal? I never liked you EITHER!"_

_Rikku couldn't help but smirk as she saw Gippal coming from the doorway, trying to shush her. Nearby Al Bhed were watching intently._

_"DON'T SHUSH ME!" She shrieked. "YOU DON'T NEED MY MONEY, SO I GUESS YOU DON'T NEED ME, HUH?!"_

_Rikku heard Gippal mutter "That's the gist of it." _

_She snorted as Kalla gave a frustrated shriek, turned on her heel and walked down the path. "Don't bother trying to get me back!"_

_"Don't worry, I won't!" Gippal called back, his hands cupped around his mouth. As soon as the body of Kalla went out of sight, Rikku burst out laughing. _

_"Nice one, Gippal!" He looked over in her direction, smiling._

_"Hey I did it for you-ou-ohhhh, nice ship you got here, Cid!" Gippal called out, changing his sentence around. Rikku could see he wasn't too sure if Cid would be supportive of the whole her and Gippal thing._

_And frankly, she quite agreed._


	18. Flying Away Again

A/N: Yay! It's going pretty well...it's ending pretty soon. Nooo...all well. It's been fun. n.n

It was final. Pop was going to help with the Machine Faction! I was happy to see Gippal wasn't that sad to see Kalla go—though that strong support of money must have been quite a loss.

I hope Pop remembers to stick to his promises.

As we walked around the temple, Gippal showing my Dad the ropes and everything. But every moment I was looking over my shoulder for Yuna and Paine, praying they didn't come.

_"Hmm...I have to say it's pretty good." Cid admitted, spitting tobacco out of his mouth._

_"Eww! Pop, I told you to stop doing that!" Cid shrugged helplessly, and Rikku just pouted, crossing her arms. This caused Gippal to smirk._

_"So, have anything else to show me?" Cid growled, glancing at all the Al Bhed in the temple, tinkering with nearby machina._

_Gippal nodded, a huge smile growing on his face. "One of the latest things I've developed!" Rikku raised an eyebrow. He had already shown Cid his monster machine...(which, by the way, even though he didn't show it, Rikku knew it caused Cid jealousy). What else could he show him?_

_Gippal led the way outside, all the while making Rikku more curious. But for some reason, she didn't feel like talking to Gippal—she was afraid her dad might shoot Gippal for talking to her._

_Gippal led them to the right corner outside of the temple, towards that machina Rikku had been tinkering with. Her curiosity soon became a queasy feeling in her stomach._

_"This" Gippal began, sweeping the machina with his hand, "is my latest, greatest, transferring messages device, WHICH, may I remind you, is what I called you on, Cid."_

_Cid's eyebrow raised. "Really? It had clear sound...swear you was right next to me." Gippal grinned even wider._

_"True, true, all true. BUT, this is different then just ANY transferring device. This little baby you can take anywhere."_

_"But it's too big!" Cid cried, scoffing. "Impossible." Gippal shook his head and waggled his finger. _

_"Not true." He looked around the back, and dramatically pressed a small yellow button. "Watch it automatically come to life and change itself so it becomes smaller, easily an earpierce!" _

_Cid grinned. "This I have to see."_

_"You bet, my pride and joy!"  
_

_Rikku groaned as the machina stood there silently. She had just ruined Gippal's 'pride and joy'. _

_Cid grinned wickedly. "Earpierce, eh?" Gippal frowned slightly, gazing at the machine._

_"I swear, it just worked this morning—"Rikku felt like dying with guilt._

_He bent down. "This'll take only a few minutes." He bent in and started to tinker with wires and bolts. After 10 minutes Cid coughed as a hint. Rikku elbowed him. _

_"Ssh!" She scolded. Cid just kept silent._

_After a few more minutes Gippal stood back up, his face creased with worry. Rikku knew why. He had wanted to show Cid that the Machine Faction was something worthy of donating to. But now that this little mix-up had happened, it might go down the drain._

_'Little? It was HUGE! All because of ME!' Her thoughts scolded. Rikku needed to do something, before Gippal looked like a complete idiot in front of her very judgmental father._

_"Er—Gippal?" Rikku asked cautiously, causing Cid to glance at her. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Gippal nodded, clearly confused. The two walked off to the side, out of the hearing of Cid._

_"Look, Rikku, I don't know why you want to talk to me NOW, but it's not the best timing you've ever had—"_

_"Gippal! The faulty machine had nothing to do with you!" Rikku hissed, interrupting him. Gippal glared at her accusingly._

_"What?"_

_"Gippal—it's because of me. I saw it just sitting out here when I came out here for some air this morning, and I thought it was junk, so I kind of tinkered around with it. I'm SO sorry!" Her bottom lip started to quiver, and she bit the insides of her cheeks to stop herself from crying._

_The look Gippal gave her was enough to break that. It was angry, sad, and hurt. "Rikku, I wanted to show Cid that the Machine Faction was dependable and worthy enough to help out! Now he'll think it's just a bunch of Al Bhed fooling around with good machina and not knowing what we're doing!" _

_Rikku sniffed. "I said I was sorry! I can try to reverse some of the stuff I did..." She blinked rapidly to stop the guilty tears from falling. "Just please don't hate me!"_

_Gippal sighed. "It's not the most perfect time to pour out all your thoughts and feelings to me right now!" Rikku could tell he was angry, and she didn't blame him. "Augh, Rikku, just—how come..." He shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm trusting you NOW to go tell Cid what YOU did and to go try to fix the mess, okay?"_

_Rikku nodded. "Aye, aye!"_

_LATER ON..._

_Rikku sighed as she laid the wrench down. Finally. After she had told Cid what had happened, he had gotten angry at her moreso than Gippal, which was weird. He sent her to work straight away, muttering how she was wrecking the dreams of a perfectly good foundation. Though it hurt Rikku to be yelled out by the two most important guys in her life, at least she knew Cid didn't hate Gippal._

_So after an hour or so of working on the machina, she put two oily fingers in her mouth and blew a shrill whistle. "I'm done!" She called out, rather weakly. Gippal and Cid walked over from their lazy standing position on the bridge._

_Gippal walked over, giving her a solemn grin. "Let's see if this thing'll work now." With a flourish he pressed the hidden yellow button in the back. There were a few seconds of silence, and Rikku hung her head. She hadn't fixed her. Cred._

_But then a small whirring sound started from deep down in the robot, and then it grew louder, clinking and clunking around. She dared to look up and watched in amazement as its rather large size started to shrink, bending and twisting so all of it fit perfectly into place. After a minute or so of confusing placement, the machine was done transforming. Gippal leaned down to pick up the small ear pierce and whistled._

_"Wow. Works even better than before." He winked at Rikku. "Must have been that female touch." Rikku smirked._

_"Well duh."_

_From behind them Cid roared with laughter and clasped Gippal on the shoulder. "AMAZIN'!" He cried, fingering the small ear pierce. _

_"Gee, thanks. Took me ages-"Gippal started with a large, proud grin. Rikku felt her chest swell with happiness for Gippal._

_"Naw, naw. Not the ear pierce! Though that IS amazin'." He grinned. "You two kinds would make a fiiiine couple someday!"_

_Rikku blushed a deep crimson, heat burning in her face. "Pop!" She cried, shoving him in the shoulder. "Don't!" _

_He just laughed, and Gippal gave a shaky smile._

_Was this the fatherly blessing the two had been waiting for?_

_AGAIN, LATER ON..._

_Rikku sighed with relief as Cid's airship flew off into the blue sky. "Torture." She muttered. Gippal just let out a low whistle._

_"I sensed some small tension between you two." Rikku gave him a quick glare and grew stiff._

_"Of course not. Don't be so stupid." Gippal just tousled at her hair. _

_"Hey!" Rikku cried, clutching at her beads. Gippal just smiled._

_"Wait!" Rikku cried, as he turned to go back in. He stopped and gave her a curious look. _

_"Yea?"_

_"Er—I'm sorry." Rikku said again. Gippal just shrugged. "Works better now than it ever did." Rikku just smiled._

_"And-er-Yuna and Paine, you met them, should be coming back...today." Rikku admitted a little sadly. She watched Gippal stiffen. "Today? So soon?" Rikku nodded sadly._

_Gippal came closer, and Rikku saw a sad look in his eye. Oh no, not again._

"_But that's too soon! I barely got to know you again..." Gippal began, looking away down the path so he wouldn't have to look at Rikku directly. It would make him too sad._

_"I don't want to leave you!" Rikku cried, running up and hugging him, her arms tightly clasped around his neck. "I'll miss you, and everything will get ruined again!" She let out a small sob. Yevon, she was turning into one big cry baby around Gippal lately. He would probably laugh his eye patch off at her._

_But he didn't. He just hugged her back and buried his face in her hair. "Can't you stay here forever?" He asked in a slightly muffled voice. Rikku shook her head sadly._

_"No...I promised Yuna I would help her with this mission to find Tidus again."_

_Gippal sighed and just wrapped his arms around her waist tighter. "When today?" Rikku shrugged helplessly._

_"I don't—"But she couldn't finish. Through this whole embrace tears had been pouring down her face, and just now a small hiccup had escaped. She didn't want to be separated from him again. She had just gotten him back from Kalla and their years apart, and now she would drift away from him again, and next time they met they would be complete strangers-they practically were already._

_'That's a lie.' The voice in her head said. 'You know him just like you used to. He's not a jerk anymore like he was in Luca.' Oh, how badly Rikku wanted to agree with it._

_Gippal broke away from her and looked down so he could look into her large, round sad green eyes, which almost matched his emotions exactly. "Rikku, I don't want to lose you again." _

_"I don't want to lose you either." Rikku agreed. "But I have to go with Yuna. An Al Bhed promise is an Al Bhed promise..." She sighed and traced the yellow strap on his armor with her finger sadly._

_"You won't do what you did last time, right?"_

_Gippal shook his head fervently. "Of course not. I realize more than ever now, that you're the one I want to be with forever. Rikku—I love you."_

_Rikku nearly burst with emotion for Gippal. "I love you too." She sobbed. Gippal couldn't help but chuckle which sent a glare from Rikku. _

_"I'm sorry. It's just that, well, we're supposed to happy when we say those kinds of things, and instead we're crying our eyes out. Well, eye out, in my case." This caused Rikku to giggle._

_Gippal wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. "Don't worry Rikku. We won't be able to send letters or anything, but when you're done with your mission, you come straight back to me, you hear?" Rikku nodded and hugged him again._

_"Of course."_

_"And remember to watch the stars every night." He added. Rikku nodded._

_"I have been. You?"_

_"Even when I was with Kalla, Goose." Rikku sighed happily. She remembered when he used to call her that._

_"Gipp-" Rikku began, when a horde of footsteps interrupted her. The two broke apart, though very unwillingly._

_"Rikku!" The voice cried. And even though it was full of happiness, it brought dread to Rikku._

A/N: Oooh...a drag on, useless chapter! Full of sick puppy love of Rikku and Gippal! Woohoo! Sorry it took so long to post, was at my friends house than we went house shopping.

I'm sorry if it's dragging on uselessly, but it's almost over.

Aw, that makes me sad.

Toodles!


	19. One More Night

A/N: Yay! Thanks for all the reviews guys! –snug- Oh, and I just remembered more junk I have to type for the story for my beginning sentence of my whole legacy to make sense, so scratch it ending soon.

Because I think they will now be an extra chapter or two. –giggle- I just think those two make the PERFECT couple! He even says in the GAME they made quite a couple, okay?

So, yea, onto the story.

That's right. It was Yuna. Her and Paine, back with their digging tools and, surprisingly, both of them had on huge smiles, which is something you NEVER see on Paine. It's more of a smirk actually, but-er-anyway...

Now that they were back, I had to leave Gippal. JUST when we had declared our love for each other in a very different way, I had to up and leave, and that just made me feel _terrible_. I didn't want to put us both through the pain we had before. Because I KNOW he missed me as much as I missed him, even when he WAS with Kalla.

So, anyway, I had a plan up my sleeve-one that would at least buy me another day or two with Gippal.

_"Yuna! Paine!" Rikku called happily, though it was all a put-on. "I missed you guys sooo much!" She jumped on Yuna and gave her a great big hug, along with Paine, though Paine seemed to tense up considerably._

_Yuna laughed. "We found soo much stuff, and Brother is FINALLY leaving me alone for some Nhadala girl—"_

_Rikku giggled. She had known her. Quite a pompous, bossy jerk if you asked her. But no one was, so she kept silent._

_"Oh, and we found all these bits and pieces for some kind of "machine" as the Al Bhed are calling it now, and so we went searching for more, even though Shinra was all mad, and—"Yuna talked on, and it was the most Rikku had heard her in her life._

_But then again, she wasn't really listening. She was watching Gippal out of the corner of her eye, who gave a sad smile and walked off, back into the temple. Her stomach seemed to plummet. She felt terrible—she felt like she was ditching him._

_And what if they did grow apart? What if her hopes and their promises meant nothing? She had gone back on the Al Bhed saying "memories are just that...memories". Could she go against a few more beliefs of a certain Al Bhed?_

_"Rikku? Are you listening?!" Yuna waved a hand in front of Rikku's face. She came back to earth and gave Yuna a huge smile. "That sounds AWESOME!"  
_

_There was an awkward silence._

_"It sounds awesome that a flan totally burnt he skin off of my arm?"_

_Rikku blushed furiously. "Er-no! I meant it was awesome you beat it!"_

_"I didn't. I told you that! I ran back to the digging station..." She looked closely at Rikku. "Is there something else on your mind?"_

_Rikku shook her head violently and held up her gloved hands. "Of course not, silly!" She grinned, but deep down it was all fake. She felt bad for thinking it, but she wanted those two to leave. Let THEM go ahead on the journey, and leave her and Gippal in some peace!_

_"I'm bushed." Paine suddenly put in, leaning against the wall of the bridge. Rikku whirled in her direction, a bubble rising in her chest. _

_"Tired? Really? Come, come! We have to stay at the temple another night, because, I mean I'm NOT gonna force you guys to keep moving along the path! You look terrible! All tired and baggy-eyed..."_

_"Baggy-eyed?" Yuna asked quietly, gingerly touching underneath her eyes. Rikku nodded. _

_"Oh yea! You guys NEED rest!" She grabbed their arms and dragged them in through the temple doors, completely ignoring a protesting Paine._

_"GIPPAL!" She cried, and noticed that Paine cringed slightly as she called his name. She shrugged it off though. She was going to force these guys to stay another night if it killed her!  
_

_She soon saw his blonde head walk through the top door, and even though she had seen him only moments ago, she felt like she was falling for him ALL over again._

_"Rikku?" He asked, walking down the steps two at a time. "What's up?"_

_"These two need a room as SOON as possible!" She cried, giving him 'the look'. "I mean, look at them! Terrible! Sorry to bother you, but we're going to have to stay another night-I couldn't possibly make them leave."_

_Gippal's brow raised slightly, but it took him only a few seconds to process the information. "Oh, sure! I have an extra room in fact for both of you. Supper is in about two hours, and then you have the WHOLE evening to rest." He gave them a thumbs up sign and a cocky smile. "That is, if you're actually going to sleep. I mean, I know that the Summoner here can be quite a party animal—"_

_Yuna blushed, embarrassed. "I'll sleep."_

_"Same here." Paine butted in, giving him a glare. "And I don't party." She added coldly, and this seemed quite stupid to Rikku, though she could tell it meant some kind of weird importance to Paine._

_Gippal nodded. "I know that already."_

_'How?' Rikku thought, feeling a little hurt. Had something gone on with him and Paine as well?_

_"I'll actually go have a nap right now." Yuna said, walking up to Gippal. _

_"Where's the room?" Paine asked sharply. Gippal pointed to a door behind him. _

_"Right there, you MAJESTY." He added with a little snarl—and for some reason it seemed to sound a little angry. Paine just glared at him and walked ahead quickly through the door. Yuna turned around._

_"Sorry to leave you Rikku, I mean—"She stopped. "But before I sleep, I have to ask you this-what did you DO when we were gone?"_

_Rikku shrugged, trying to avoid the obvious. "Oh, you know, this and that. This lug here needed someone GOOD to work on the machina."_

_"Machines." Gippal corrected._

_"Right."_

_Yuna just grinned, a twinkle in her eye. "Oh. Okay. MACHINES." She just winked and whirled around through the door. Rikku just sputtered after her, eyes slightly larger than normal._

_"Quick thinking, Rikku." Gippal added quietly moments after the door closed. Rikku looked up at him. _

_"What do you mean?"_

_Gippal just smirked and stuck a hand on his hip. "Oh come on, you know what I mean! YOU wanted to spend more time with me so you forced them to stay another night." He leaned down and blew in her face, Rikku's bangs to fly up. "But I mean, who WOULDN'T want to spend another day with me?"_

_Rikku just shoved him away. "Wipe that smirk of your face, you loser!" She stuck her tongue out at him._

_"Aw, that's not a nice thing to call your booooyyyfriend!" Gippal teased, grabbing her around the waist and tickling her stomach. Rikku shrieked with laughter. Even if she laughed, it still hurt. That was the weird thing about tickling._

_"Gippal-Gipp-STOP!" She shrieked, snorting with laughter. Gippal just chuckled and stopped, spinning her around so she faced him. She breathed heavily, rubbing at her bare stomach._

_"Ouchie..." _

_"Aw, suck it up Princess." Gippal stated, patting her in the head. Rikku tried to hit him in the arm, but Gippal just stepped to the side. "Haha. For once I BEAT you!" He cried, grinning widely._

_Oh, she hadn't seen him grin a grin like that forever-not since back at Home. This was a genuine smile, like the ones back when they would throw rocks over the walls of Home, or just lay together looking at the stars—she was so glad to have it back._

_"Just one more night..." Rikku suddenly stated. This wiped the smile of Gippal's face. _

_"Aw, do we HAVE to talk about it? Can't we just pretend you'll NEVER leave?" _

_Rikku just smiled sadly and hugged his arm. "Sorry, Gipp, but we have to face facts. I'll try to hurry that trip along fast so we don't move at a snail's pace. I'll come visit as much as I can-promise." She nodded and looked up at him._

_Gippal just smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Good. Because if you're gone for too long I might just have to hook up with another Al Bhed—what was that one you guys were talking about again? Oh yead-Nhadala." He gave her a cocky smile._

_"NO! GIPP! EW! She's such a stuck-up jerk, thinking she knows all about the desert-"Rikku sniffed. "I forbid you to go within 10 feet of any female other than me."_

_Gippal smiled. "Apology accepted." He than started to walk towards the door._

_"Wha-? Gippal! I didn't apologize for anything! I didn't DO anything! What would I NEED to apologize for? Gippal?! GIPP!!!"_

_But he just held up his hand as a still wave, and than walked out the door. Rikku growled. What was THAT all about? Didn't he WANT to spend time with her? Something rustled on the top of her head as she whirled around. She stuck her hand up near her headband and patted around, feeling for the bit of junk stuck in her hair. She groaned as she ripped a piece of paper out of her bangs. How stupid had SHE looked with that? But as she was just about to crumple it up, she saw writing._

_In Gippal's familiar scrawl, it read_

_Meet me on the Djose Highroad after supper. Come alone, I have a surprise._

_Gippal_

_Rikku felt her heart swell. A surprise? For her? Boy, that guy sure knew how to seduce a girl._

_Hmm..what could he be doing? She knew this question would be bother her for the rest of the day—at least until after supper. Then she would have her answer._


	20. Surprise!

A/N: yes, yes, last chapter was short, but I wanted to get moving. This chapter will HOPEFULLY move along quickly, but knowing me I'll drag it on with little, insignificant details.

Well, there I sat, all through supper FULL of anticipation. I nearly wet myself. Paine and Yuna were still sleeping when I checked on them after supper. Good, good. The less of seeing them, the better.

I skipped out of the temple and ran full speed for the highroad-he knew me, and was probably laughing at his very sneaky torturing. And it was torture, all right.

_Rikku wiped away the braids that flew in her face as she ran for the road. God, those things were stupidly annoying._

_An eerie silence settled on her as she entered the path. The sun was just starting to set, and the road was darker than she liked. Shivering, Rikku looked around anxiously for Gippal, but he wasn't there._

_"Augh...ang." She muttered, hearing her teeth chatter. Why was he being so mean?!_

_"Rikku?" A soft voice called from her left. She whirled around to see Gippal sitting bravely on the edge of the cliff, his legs hanging lazily over the edge. _

_"Yes!" She moaned. "What are you doing? It's freezing!" Gippal just grinned, standing up and wrapping her in a small blanket._

_"There. NOW will you shutup?" _

_Rikku giggled, and nodded. Gippal smiled. "Good. Now, I'm gonna blind fold you for your surprise._

_"No! Gippal! You're doing this just o TORTURE me, aren't you?"_

_She heard a chuckle as the dark cloth covered her eyes. "Yup."_

_"If you DARE bring me near that edge-"_

_"Don't worry, I won't."_

_"Good." Rikku mumbled._

_"Now, I'm going to lead you to the suurrpriise." Gippal sung the last word in her ear, filling her with anticipation. _

_"Just hurry up!" She giggled, wrapping the blanket tighter around her._

_Gippal just grabbed her shoulders and led her in front of him. For a while it was silent, Rikku puzzling over where she was. But Gippal was smart, and turned her around a few times, and led her up some hills and down some. (Rikku didn't even know hills were near the highroad). Soon though, Gippal told her to stop, and she willingly obeyed. _

_"Okay...I know it's not the greatest thing ever, but you're going to have to forgive me for my uncreativity when it comes to romantic junk like this. It's your last night with me, so I thought, heck-why not do something for Rikku!"_

_Rikku just smiled. "Ready? Okay—surprise!" Gippal untied the cloth around her eyes and pulled it down. Rikku's eyes fluttered open, and she gasped as she looked at the scene in front of her. _

_"Oh Gippal..." She breathed, feeling her love for him grow at least 10 more times._

_The two were standing on the old, abandoned Al Bhed machina that had been used against Sin. The beach around it had been cleaned and purified many times, so the beach was glowing white under the moonlight. The sound of waves lapping against the shore eased her nerves and calmed her soul. Stars twinkled at them from above the black sky, and-oh-the best part._

_In front of her lay a small blanket, one that hadn't been used before. On it sat two plates and a small little basket of food. Two cups stood beside each other, both filled with pop, considering Rikku was underage._

_"Surprise!" Gippal whispered in her ear. She looked over to see him blushing red. "It's not the best thing ever, but-"_

_"Oh Gippal!" Rikku cried, her eyes filling with happy tears. "I love it! I love you!" She turned around and have him a quick kiss and a hug. "Thank you sooo much!" She cried, her voice muffled into his shoulder. _

_Gippal grinned. "Your welcome. I'm glad you like it."_

_For the rest of the evening the two lay down the blanket beside each other, munching on goodies and reliving good memories and updating each other on what had happened over the past few years. _

_"I missed you soo much." Rikku said the for the billionth time. Gippal chuckled._

_"I missed you too."_

_After at least 4 hours of talking, Gippal pointed at the sky. "Now for the best part."_

_He lay down, his face to the sky. Rikku grinned and did the same. _

_"Let's count them." She suddenly blurted._

_"You're on!" _

_In a silent race, the two pointed at numerous stars, trying to outdo each other. Finally Gippal groaned and his hand fell limp._

_"I give up! You win!"_

_Rikku laughed. "Yahoo!"_

_There was a silence again, where Rikku shivered once more. It was getting pretty late-and cold. Without really thinking Gippal slid over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled closer to him, laying at his side. She breathed in his scent-one of some kind of shampoo and the smell of the ocean._

_"This is perfect." She whispered, and Gippal just nodded. _

_"It sure is."_

**The Next Morning**

_Rikku opened her eyes, the annoying feeling of sleep still in the corners of her eyes. She sighed happily. Last night must have been a dream. After star-gazing she had fallen asleep beside him. Actually, both of them had fallen asleep. Just at dawn Gippal sleepily shook her awake, and the two walked back to the temple sleepily, both looking forward to falling on a bed for more sleep. They had parted with one final kiss, and all those events had made Rikku feel even worse-more sad. How would she live without him?_

_She sighed, stretched, and turned over, almost sitting up._

_"She moved!" A voice from the corner whispered. Rikku froze. Yuna? Paine? Who knew? Well, she didn't WANT to know...she wasn't done spending all her time with Gippal. Not yet. That's why they had both devised a plan last night...one that would get them both a few more hours at least._

_"Ssh!" A voice reprimanded the first. _

_Rikku closed her eyes once more, pretending to fall asleep. She really hoped Gippal was up and ready to put the plan in action._

_A small knock on the door told her he was._

_"Who's there?" A voice whispered-Yuna's._

_"Gippal. Can I come in for a sec?"_

_"Oh—fine." Rikku heard someone walk to the door and unlatch it. Gippal stepped in, and she could almost feel his eye gazing at her. _

_"Still asleep?"_

_"Like a log." Paine's sharp voice said._

_"Hm...I have a feeling you two want to get moving."_

_"Yes!" Yuna cried, a bit too loudly._

_"Hmm..." Gippal stood there in mock thought. "How about this, then. You two go ahead onto Moonflow, and wait by the Shoopuf. I'll tell her where you are and take her there, how about? I have a feeling she had a very late night last night." Rikku could almost sense that Gippal was trying to hide a smile._

_She then decided she wasn't this quiet and still when she slept. She let out a snort and rolled over, so from time to time she could sneak a peak-but she probably wouldn't risk it._

_There was silence from the two girls. Rikku was silently praying they would agree. Rikku didn't want to say good-bye to Gippal when two very annoyed and restless girls were standing beside her._

_"Fine." She heard Paine say suddenly. "She'll take forever anyway, Yuna. And I want to see what the fuss is about this Tobli's show."_

_Rikku could have sworn it sounded like Paine knew what was going on—like she was trying to hide it from Yuna...but how could SHE possibly know?_

_Yuna sighed unwillingly. "Fine. But YOU better make sure she gets there soon." _

_"But of course." Gippal said, and Rikku opened her eye a teensy bit to see Gippal giving them a salute._

_With a wave Yuna strode out, but before Paine walked out she stopped in front of Gippal._

_Rikku watched closely. _

_"I know now..." Paine said, her back to Rikku. Rikku saw a slightly shocked expression on Gippal's face, but it soon turned into a smirk._

_"Yea—I kinda knew if you hung out with Rikku something would slip."_

_"She said nothing—those letters you wrote, you told me it was to a 'Princess.'" She pointed at Rikku. "Princess, eh?"_

_Gippal blushed a bit. "Well, yea-to the Al Bhed."_

_It seemed like Paine was going to say more, but a call from Yuna stopped her. _

_"You better take care of her, Gippal—I'm warning you, no funny stuff around her. Say NOTHING." She hissed the last words and was off, her boots echoing off the hall walls._

_Rikku was terribly confused. They must not have known she was actually awake. But what was this all about? Letters? Well, she knew that much—he had sent her letters from the Crimson Squad...so Paine must have been with him?_

_Augh, it was too much to think about right then. With a heavy sigh Gippal walked over and pushed at Rikku gently. "Wake up, sleepy-head." He whispered._

_Rikku moaned and turned over, as if she had been asleep._

_"Come on, it worked!"_

_Rikku slowly sat up and blinked her eyes a few times. Good acting, if she must say. "H-Huh?"_

_"They bought it. Now we have a few more hours together."_

_Rikku grinned and threw her arms around him. "Walk me to Moonflow?"_

_"Well duh." He said, grabbing her and hoisting her out of bed. "Now I'm going to be a parent and make you eat breakfast! Go! Go!"_

_Rikku squealed and ran out of the room, hurrying down the halls. But as she got near the end, a lump formed in her throat._

_She was leaving him. It hadn't truly sunk in yet, but—she wouldn't see him again for who knows how long._

_Well, those thoughts put a damper on things._

That's right. I was sad-heart-broken, you know, the all around effects of leaving a loved one. I hated it how HE had left me the first time, and now I was doing the same thing. Why couldn't Yuna just move on and let me and Gippal stay together?

And then I realize...I wasn't moving on either. I forced myself to believe me and Gippal would stay together forever, and no matter what I would come back.

But how much of that was true? I didn't know...I still don't.

A/N: Nothing REALLY happened...probably another two chapters AT LEAST...they're getting longer, I know, but it's because I try to fit all I can. It's such a difference from like, my first chapters. Those things were horrendously short—but I hadn't been planning then to make it a full-fledged story.

Writing this and playing the game again made me realize that Rikku and Gippal are MADE for each other, and anyone against that should go hide themselves in a hole.

Oo Well, R&R please!


	21. Don't Let Go

A/N: -sigh- The end is near...and it makes me sad...

I've almost beat my game already. Oo

So yea...thanks for all the reviews guys, no one would understand JUST how happy they make me! I'm going to miss them.

The weather that day was the complete opposite of my mood-the sun was shining brightly and puffy white clouds floated by, making me wish I could fly...hey! That rhymed!

Er-anyway—as I was saying-complete opposite. My heart was lead, and my stomach felt like it wasn't even there anymore—the breakfast that morning didn't really taste like much, even though Gippal had prepared it especially for me. I mean, this is what I had wanted for two long years-to see Gippal again and be together with him...but this whole me leaving thing was NOT part of the plan!

_"Rikku?" She was happy to hear his voice, yet dreary at the same time. Was that even possible? Well, right now it was...Everytime she heard him talk it would remind her that he was going to be gone...for who knows how long?_

_"Yea?" She choked up, coughing slightly to get rid of the lump in her throat. She felt his arms wrap around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed loudly, right into her ear._

_"Gipp! That tickles!" She cried, giggling slightly despite the circumstances._

_"Sorry." He apologized, though she could tell he wasn't sorry at all. She sighed too and let her head drop back onto his shoulder. It was a funny picture, if you looked at it._

_"Do I have to leave?" She mumbled, rubbing at her eyes. _

_"No." Gippal answered immediately. Rikku just grinned._

_"That was a stupid question to ask."_

_"Yep."_

_The wind blew past her gently, ruffling her hair and causing it to fly into Gippal's face. He struggled to keep it away, and ended up having to take his arms off of Rikku and wipe it away, spitting at the air. _

_"Yevon, where did all of that hair come from?"_

_"I grew it out, silly!"_

_"Hmm..." Gippal suddenly turned her around and clasped her shoulders, squinting his eye at her. Rikku gulped nervously. Was she being scrutinized?_

_"You look...different." Gippal finally stated, nodding his head. Rikku snorted. _

_"Well of course! It's BEEN two years!"_

_"Yea, but—I dunno—your whole face and hair, and clothing choices—" He raised an eyebrow playfully, and Rikku slapped his arms away._

_"Get off!" She yelled. He just chuckled._

_"But seriously, even your demeanor has changed A LOT."_

_"Well—well—" Rikku stuttered, looking around. "You've changed a lot too! I mean, your hair, and that snazzy new eye patch, and your clothes, and YOUR attitude is TOTALLY different..."_

_Gippal just lazily threw his arm over her shoulder. "Ah well. We'll learn to accept it, right?" Rikku nodded. _

_"Yep!"_

_A loud horn blared from in the temple. Gippal glanced back at the door, and when his face came back into view of Rikku, she could see it lined with sadness._

_"Uh-oh...work time?"_

_Gippal nodded._

_"And that means-that means-"He struggled to say it—he didn't WANT to say it._

_"I have to go." Rikku whispered meekly, burying her face into his arm. "I have to go." She repeated. Gippal sighed._

_"I know, I on, I'll walk you."_

_The two had their hands clasped between them, Rikku swinging their two arms slightly as they walked—rather slowly, in fact. _

"_Gonna miss me?"  
"Nope."_

_Rikku just rolled her eyes. "The feeling's mutual."_

_Gippal grinned, his eye glinting. "Glad to see I taught you something."_

_Rikku just giggled. She would accept his remarks right now. "You know I'm letting you off easy because I'm leaving-but when I come back I'm gonna get you back!" _

_Gippal nodded. "I accept that."_

_All too soon they were starting through the path that led to the Moonflow. A random Al Bhed lady stood to the side, and bandits hid all around the forest. But none attacked—they knew Gippal, and what he could do._

"You're sure Yuna and Paine aren't here anywhere?" She asked, glancing around. Gippal nodded.

"_One of those guys would have told me." He pointed his thumb over at a not-so-discreetly-hidden bandit._

"_I'm gonna miss you." Rikku said for about the billionth time, resting her head on his shoulder. "Even if you DO wear pink and purple."_

"_Those colors are VERY fashionable." He said with a pouty face. Rikku smirked._

"_Suuure they are."_

"_Better than boring old browns and greens-that stands for Home, and Home's no longer around, so I decided a change was in order."_

"_Not too much of a change!"_

"_Nope."_

_The two stopped to sit down later on, at the base of the mountain. As Rikku took a sip from her canteen, Gippal lazily played with one of her braids, twisting it around and gently flicking it forward and backwards. Rikku just ignored it and took another drink of her canteen._

"_Bored?"_

"_I can never be bored with you." He answered with a sly grin. Rikku just smiled, too happy to say anything._

_Rikku yawned and stretched her arms, which, in mid-stretch were grabbed by Gippal. She gave a little shriek as Gippal pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her neck. "Did I scare you?"_

"_Yes!" Rikku replied, still shaking a wee bit. "I thought it was one of the bandits—"_

_"Oh, don't worry, they won't touch you when I'm here."_

_"How come?"_

_Gippal shrugged, clearly not wanting to let out some information. Rikku just gave up on it and decided to find out something else._

_"So what did the girls say this morning?"_

_Gippal was silent for a brief moment. "They were a little ticked, but amazingly, Paine was the one who let you stay." _

_Rikku raised an eyebrow. "Any specific thing she said?"_

_Gippal looked at her cautiously. "Nooo...why?"_

_Rikku just shrugged. "I thought I heard something, but I COULD be hallucinating."_

_"Heard?" Gippal asked in a nervous voice. "Hear what?"_

_"Oh, you know, something about not telling ME something, or along those lines..."_

_"You were awake?!"  
"Well, kinda..okay. I was. BUT I had the right to lie since you did too. You DO know Paine, don't you?"_

_Gippal sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Wha-? Oh come ON Gippal, I KNOW something was there!"_

_Gippal just stood up and patted her on the head. "This heat is causing you to lose your mind. Come on."_

_Rikku just sighed and stomped her feet as she got up. "Just you wait, I'll find out something!"_

_"Now, now, this isn't about Paine and I, it's about YOU, and ME." Gippal said, grabbing for her hand again as they began to walk. Rikku smiled, immediately forgetting all the stuff about Paine. The only thing that mattered right then was Gippal._

_It all ended too soon. By "it", she means the walk, their talking, seeing Gippal every morning, having late nights with him, and, perhaps, even their all around relationship. The two were near the Moonflow—in the exact spot where Rikku remembered saying "I love you" to him after her frightening experience at the Moonflow._

_She sighed and turned around so she face Gippal. This was the worst part—she knew her and Gippal would both break into tears sooner or later...it was still too hard to imagine in less than an hour she'd be apart from him._

_Gippal touched her face fondly, causing Rikku to smile sadly. She couldn't help the small tear that escaped from her eye._

_"Hey, hey, don't cry." Gippal said in a soothing voice, wiping the tear away. She sniffed._

_"I'm sorry, it's just that I can't imagine leaving you again...these past few days have been my best in AGES, and I don't want to leave everything we have again behind..." A small hiccup rose from her throat, and she covered her mouth. Gippal just grinned and brushed her bangs away from her eyes._

_"Oui sayh ajanodrehk du sa...E'mm hajan pa ypma du vunkad oui, hu syddan fryd. Cu tuh'd vnad, palyica uin muja femm gaab ic dukadranyht drec ec uha drehk oui lyh dnicd sa uh." Gippal murmured softly, bringing Rikku closer into a hug._

**Translation—(**You mean everything to me...I'll never be able to forget you, no matter what. So don't fret, because our love will keep us together--and this is one thing you can trust me on.

_Rikku felt her tears flow freely now—Gippal didn't usually say things that deep and meaningful-now she knew this really meant something._

_"You mean everything to me too." She sobbed into his chest, too exasperated and emotional to speak in the Al Bhed language. She could almost hear Gippal smile sadly._

_"I'm glad to hear that." _

_Rikku shook her head vigorously. "I'm not! I wish I didn't have to say it right now, because than I wouldn't be LEAVING! I'd be staying with you, and we'd be living happily and you'd cook me breakfast every morning because I can't cook worth nickels, and-and-and-"Gippal rubbed her back soothingly._

_"It's okay—calm down. We can do all that stuff when you come back."_

"Stop it Gippal!" She cried, separating from him. "You know just as well as I do that even if I DO come back, things might be totally different again. Just how long will THIS journey of mine take me? I don't know—but I do know that things WILL be different, and when I see you again I won't feel the same, and I'll want to, I'll try and FORCE myself to, but I just-I just-"She hiccupped again and rubbed at her eyes. "I just wish life were easier and that this stupid love didn't hurt so much."

_She looked up to see Gippal giving her one of those smiles that's forced just so they won't cry—even though she could see the tear stains on his cheeks from crying already._

_"Rikku—" He sighed, his head hanging low. "I knew you would think that. Just because in these past years we've changed, doesn't mean it wasn't for the better, right? I'm sure if we had been the exact same you would have gotten bored, knowing you—but you changed. So see? It's good that we have..." He rubbed at his eye. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"_

_Rikku just grinned. "Nope. But that's why I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, her cheek pressed against his chest, and he hugged her back, his face dug into her shoulder. _

_"Oh, wait-I've got the perfect thing to say!" Gippal cried, springing back. Rikku looked at him questioningly as he dug around in one of his pockets. "Ah, here it is."_

_He unfolded a piece of folded paper, cleared his throat, glanced at Rikku, and read,_

_"'_I miss you like the earth misses the sun!'

_and_

'Miss you till Spira explodes!'"

_Rikku blushed. "Those are from some of my letters from, like, eons ago! You kept that one?"_

_Gippal patted his pocket fondly. "Every one of them." Rikku smiled widely. _

_"I can't BELIEVE I'm leaving you to go on this stupid mission!" She jumped at him and hugged him tight. Gippal just chuckled._

_"I think Yuna and Paine will come looking for you soon." Rikku's arm fell limp around his neck. _

_"Oh..yea." She sighed, standing up. "I'm going to miss you. A LOT. You probably don't know how much, but—I didn't have the guts to tell you this way back in Home when you left me for the first time—but I love you, Gippal. And I pray to Yevon that we won't be separated for too long, or that you won't forget me, or me, you, and that when we meet again it'll be like old times, and we can kiss and hug all we want, and-I want so much for us Gippal!" _

_Gippal just crouched down so he was eye level with Rikku. He slowly put his finger overtop her lips. "I know EXACTLY how you feel, so don't say I don't. I want a million things in the world to happen, but life isn't a perfect plan-we're going to have to wing it." He rustled her hair. "And to start that off, our first test of love is to see if we can stay apart for this stupid trip of yours, okay?" _

_Rikku sniffed. "All right. But if something goes wrong, I'm blaming YOU!" She poked him in the forehead. Gippal sighed. _

_"Okay." _

_The two stopped in mid movement. It sounded like a far-away cry of 'Rikku!'_

_"Cred." Rikku muttered, pulling at one of her braids. "They wreck everything!"_

_Gippal nodded slowly. "We better make this quick then." Rikku glanced up. His voice had stumbled...she gasped slightly. He was crying. Downright crying, and he didn't seem to care._

_Rikku just sobbed and ran into his open arms. "Gippal, it wasn't supposed to happen like this!" She cried, arm arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "We were supposed to stay together forever!"_

_"I know, I know..." He lifted her chin up slightly, just so her eyes could lock with his—oh, how sad it looked, full of emotions Rikku couldn't really understand._

_The cries of Rikku were coming closer. Rikku's hands gripped at the cloth of his shirt tightly. "I'm not going to let you go again." She cried, gritting her teeth. "I'll run away, I don't care! This is too much, Gippal! I can't stand it! My heart is gonna explode!"_

_Gippal just looked at her, silent. His hands fell off of her, and a lonely, lost expression took over his face. "I'm sorry, Rikku." He muttered, holding her hands in his tightly. "I'm sorry I ruined everything. If I hadn't left Home, we would still be together, no matter what. I'm sorry that life isn't perfect and that we can't have everything we want. I'm sorry for everything terrible that's happened to you, because it probably all leads back to me anyway." He leaned down and locked his lips with hers. Rikku instantly responded, lost in his kiss. She didn't want to part-no, not from him, not ever._

_"RIKKU!" A nearby voice cried._

_Gippal broke apart, the tears from both their faces mingled. "I'm sorry, Rikku...I'm sorry...my girl."_

_Rikku felt her heart thump. Not Goose, not Rikku, and ESPECIALLY not Cid's Girl. He had called her his girl. _

_She reached for his retracting body. "GIPPAL!" She cried, sobs freely coming from her now. "Gippal you can't do this! I'm sorry too! Gippal!" _

_He looked once at her again, his eyes lost in hers. "Don't be sorry." He called to her, barely above a whisper. "No matter what, I'll find you. My love for you is stronger than that."_

_Rikku sobbed, her tears starting to tighten up her skin. "Gippal..." _

_"I love you Rikku-always remember that!"_

_"I love you too!"_

_Her heart was tearing apart, her world flashing around her. No, no, everything was going wrong...it wasn't supposed to end this way._

_She looked up to see him running down the path already. She reached out for his body, but she knew it was too late. He was gone._

_She slid to the ground, her cries and sobs overtaking her body. She shook with emotion and sadness. Why did this have to happen? Her and Gippal were both feeling the same pain—the same sadness and dread...she knew he felt like this right now too._

_So WHY was everything getting in the way?_

_"Gippal...I miss you already." She said in between hiccups. She heard the yells of Yuna coming closer, and she wished she could just throw them away._

_The only thing that could comfort her right now would be Gippal's own voice, his body next to her and whispers in her ear._

_She finally unfolded her hands slowly. They had been clenched tightly, her knuckles white. She gasped as something fell out of her left hand. With trembling hands, she picked it up. She couldn't help but smile slightly. Gippal was a genius._

_There, he had given her-the earpierce. Now they could talk whenever they wanted. _

_"Oh Gippal..." She murmured, grasping the earpierce and tucking it safely in her pocket._

_"Why does love hurt so much?"_

A/N: Aww...what a sad chapter! But don't worry, it's not the last one..there's still ONE more!

And I'm sorry if their leaving wasn't that good, I wasn't thinking when I wrote...but it still made me sad...R&R please!


	22. The Aftermath

A/N: Sigh sigh...here it is...the last chapter. I THINK. ï But I don't know for sure yet...I guess we'll see how it turns out.

And so I moved on...

Moved away from Gippal and the wonderful relationship that was just starting up again. I couldn't gripe and moan around Paine and Yuna of course—though Paine seemed to have that look like she knows something that I think she doesn't—or something like that.

It was great to hear from him on the earpierce—but it was never for long. And even then it was a bit choppy and cut off, but he always seemed too busy for me-working and talking to other Al Bhed ABOUT work...and when he went missing we totally lost contact COMPLETELY.

But I'm going to share just a quick memory from when we first talked on that amazing invention of his.

_A crackling came from the inside of Rikku's left ear. At first she swore she was going insane, until she heard a faraway voice in her ear._

_"Rikku?"_

_Her heart skipped a beat. It had been 3 weeks-3 long, terrible weeks, wondering if she'd ever hear from Gippal. She glanced around the Celsius bridge to see everyone else too engrossed in whatever they were doing to pay attention to her. She ran up the stairs and quickly ran for the cabin._

_"Gippal?" She finally answered, breathing heavily from the running. Barkeep gave her a questioning glance, but she motioned at him to scoot along. He shrugged and with a "Shorry Mish Rikku" he was around the corner._

_"Rikku!" She heard him repeat, this time happily. Rikku felt weak at the knees._

_"Oh Gippal, I've missed you SO much!" She cried, hoping he could hear her. There was a little fuzzy crackle, when he answered,  
"same here! Holy cow Rikku, it seems like forever!" _

_"Oh, I know! I really wish I was there with you right now." She sighed into the earpierce, her voice having a hint of loss and loneliness. But Gippal, being the kind, caring, sensitive soul he was, didn't catch it._

_"Huh, what? Oh, hang on a sec Goose, there's some guy coming over here—" He stopped talking into the earpierce, and she heard some random mutterings in Al Bhed, when Gippal finally yelled "I Don't CARE if it takes 4 hours, just GET TO IT!"_

_Rikku cringed. "Gipp?"_

_"Huh? Oh, yea! Rikku, look, I'm sorry. It's really busy here, Cid's given us tons—"_

_Rikku just shrugged, her eyes stinging with held back tears. "S'okay." She croaked. "I should probably leave you anyway."_

_"Aw...Rikku."_

_"It's okay Gippal. I can see work is busy."_

_"Thanks loads, you're a doll. Love you!" _

_And with that he clicked off, a silent earpierce still wedged in her ear like it had been ever since Gippal had given it to her. But to her, the silence left from the machine was deafening._

When Yuna came back and said she had seen Gippal and Nooj, I was insanely jealous-I wanted to ask her what he was like now, but that would seem weird...but I didn't have to wait long. That commsphere of Shinra's worked wonders and I saw him down in the Farplane.

But seeing him on a screen isn't the same as being beside him, touching him and being held by him...augh, it was torture to keep that pain inside of myself.

Anyway, I'm getting off track...even after the big whole Vegnagun thing, I didn't see Gippal for ages. You know, Yuna wanted me to follow her around like a lost kitten while she went and reunited with Tidus, WHICH, by the way, just made me want to leave to see Gippal even more, and THEN she didn't want to go to all those stupid presentations alone. I TRIED to tell her she had Tidus, but she wanted me there.

And usually I would have felt flattered, but I just wanted her to suck it up and let me go on with my life. I hadn't heard from Gippal in like, 5 months until she FINALLY let me go. I never realized just how clingy that girl is.

And finally, I was free. Heck, it was emotional. You know, the occasional boo-hoo and whatnot. Paine didn't really seem to care-thank God. Just as I was about to catch the boat off Luca to Djose, Paine grabbed at my arm.

_Rikku stopped short in her steps, frustration running through her. She looked back to see Yuna and Tidus in the background, waving. Rikku waved back happily. Though she was anxious for her own love life, it was GREAT to see Tidus back—she had really missed him._

_"What IS it Paine?" She asked, grumbling. Paine just gave her a teasing smirk._

_"I just wanted to tell you good luck."_

_"Good...luck?" Rikku asked, her skin starting to sweat. "What-what do you mean?" She asked again with a nervous giggle. _

_Paine held back the overpowering force to roll her eyes. "Good luck with Gippal!" She finally hissed. Rikku took a step back, a wee bit shocked._

_"H-Huh?"_

_"Oh, come OFF it Rikku. I know the reason you didn't come digging was because of Gippal, and I've seen that earpierce sticking out of your ear like a sore thumb-"_

_"Ew. That'd be weird." Rikku cut in. _

_Paine growled. "Let me finish. Anyway, and you've been all melancholy since we left Djose, and when we last saw him you were hideously lovesick."_

_"That's not true." Rikku pouted. She wished Paine hadn't discovered her secret._

_Paine just shrugged. "Say what you like, but I have an eye for these things." She poked at her right eye. "Just because I'm serious on the outside doesn't mean I can't catch lovey-dovey things like that."_

_"COME ON!" A voice called from the ship. Rikku ripped away from Paine._

_"Think what you want, Paine, but you'll NEVER know!" She giggled and ran backwards to the ship, waving at the three of them. Paine gave her a little hand up, but Yuna was waving frantically, which caused Tidus to take a few steps away, just a bit creeped out. Rikku laughed._

_"BYE!"_

Here it was. As I sat on that boat, feet tapping impatiently, I knew I was going to meet Gippal. Finally. And it wouldn't be with sudden interruptions, or that nagging feeling of having to go somewhere after only a few days together. Nope, now it was forever-hopefully.

And while one side of me cried out to go hug and kiss Gippal, there was another side—a more thinking and pessimistic side of me, that ALWAYS got in the way. I had thought it was gone, but it decided to pop up unexpectedly when I least needed it.

_'You don't want to go back to Gippal.'_ It chided. _'I mean, come on. You're afraid that he'll be with someone else again, or that he'll dump you at the nearest corner after he gets tired of you. That's what you expect, isn't it? I mean, come on—you two are TOTALLY different. Completely. He'll get tired of you soon-and when that happens he'll kick you out like last week's garbage...and you'll cry and relive the terrible moment, seeing yourself as worthless, and that you did something wrong. You're afraid of all this. You don't want to have your heart broken again. I say play it safe, and keep away from him. He is SO not the one for you-you deserve someone who'll care for you, and ACTUALLY talk to you when he calls you, not get distracted by work. I mean, come on! Work seems more important to him than YOU...is that what you call a lover? Nope, I didn't think so. So I say leave him. Just don't tell him anything and leave for a better place-back to Luca where there's thousands of guys to choose from! Come on...just ditch Gippal. You don't want to feel heart-break again...and Gippal ISN'T going to help you with that..."_

That went on for quite awhile. I fully agreed with it most of the time—wasn't he the one that had caused me to feel grief for the last few years? But then, the other side came and in and told me that I only felt grief because I loved him too much to accept any other fact...and that just proved it. I loved him. I love him, and I always will, no matter what.

And that's where you caught me. Yes, this whole thing started with the darker side of me forcing me to believe Gippal wasn't the one for me...and, reliving all those memories just now, I DO realize he HAS caused me heart-break and sadness...but I've done the same to him. And to match that pain we have a love that is even STRONGER...

So I'm off to go meet him. To meet the man I love head on, with no interruptions or needed sneakiness.

I can fondle him and do ANYTHING I want with him.

There's nothing to stop me now!

Except for that little, itty-bitty thing, called...fear.

A/N: TADA! See? There's ANOTHER chapter. ï This one was painfully short, but I didn't want to make this one too long.

And just to inform you if you didn't get it, at the beginning of this whole thing Rikku had been saying Gippal WASN'T the one for her...but just now she explained it was her darker side that had said that. You caught her at a bad time. ï

So in the next chapter, it WON'T be a memory-nope, it'll be in present tense this time. Well, you know, not italics. No memories—the next chapter is the real thing.

R&R please! Thanks for all the reviews, love them—no wait, love YOU all!


	23. Not So Picture Perfect Ending

A/N: Here it is...the last chapter. –heavy sigh- God, I'm starting to tear up...I've had SO many good experiences with this story-it's shown me these two belong together, it's sharpened my writing skills, and I've gotten all those AWESOME reviews from everyone! I love you all for taking the time to read my story and review, because those sentences you write make my day considerably happier.

And even though it's ending...I MIGHT just add a later thing that MIGHT have a tie-in with this. In other words, I probably will because I love writing this story SO much and I'm going to miss spending endless hours on my computer wearing out my keyboard.

Thanks so much for everything guys, I appreciate all you've done, and I hope you've enjoyed my story as much as I have!

**The Final Chapter**

The side of the boat hit the beach gently, the swaying motion of the large ship had suddenly slowed. Rikku looked up from her thinking position, which had been in a dark corner with her head tucked into her knees. She squinted in the sunlight.

"Are we there already?" She asked a lady near her. She nodded.

"All right, here we are at the beach near Djose Highroad! Please leave in an orderly fashion, and thank you for your time!" The man at front called. Rikku was glad to get off the boat—she never liked being on water. It kind of scared her, ever since Sin had attacked her boat...and Al Bhed were made for sand anyway.

She quickly jumped off the side, glad the boat now made its way so close to the temple. She looked up to see the ruins of the giant gun used to fight Sin-it held deaths, and yet it also held happiness-her and Gippal's, as they sat there in the night, who knows how long ago.

"Get moving, you're holding up the line!" A grouchy old fat man cried from behind her. Rikku whirled around, her eyebrows scrunched together. She stuck her tongue out at him and skipped off the plank. Her stomach was in knots. Here it was...her final meeting with Gippal.

"Wouldn't that be funny if he wasn't there?" She murmured to herself, chuckling at the sheer irony of it. With a fond touch to the earpierce still stuck in her ear, Rikku just prayed he wanted to see her as badly as she him.

Rikku wanted to run, run as fast as she could. With her heart thumping, she forced her legs to move—but they wouldn't. They decided to make their way at a snail's pace. She sighed. "Fine. But you'll owe me later." She was kind of grateful for it—she was nervous about seeing Gippal, and going slow seemed perfectly fine to her.

She occasionally looked out at the sea to her right, trying to get that annoying squirmy feeling out of her gut. But it was useless...it was there to stay.

Soon the sound of crackling electricity dawned into her ears. She shivered. The temple was coming closer—no matter how much she wanted to see Gippal, it was going to be weird...what if he was gone for good or something? She didn't really know WHAT had happened to him since the Vegnagun incident.

Soon numbers of Al Bhed came running past her. They gave her two finger salute and then were off again. She grinned. That was enough praise for her—okay, it wasn't. Why was Yuna always the famous one?

She got attention all the time—no one ever noticed her little cronies in the back. This little fact bothered her for the rest of the trip, and she didn't even notice when she was practically on the doorstep of the temple.

"How come _I _never get noticed?!" Rikku suddenly cried, stamping her foot, breathing heavily. Man, that felt good.

"Get noticed? So I guess my attention isn't good enough?"

Rikku felt her blood chill, and her movements freeze. Her face still looking at the ground, she slowly lifted her EYES, not whole face, to see if it was really him.

It was. She could barely see him because of her cut-off vision, but she knew. Slowly she lifted her head to its full height.

She scanned him over quickly. He looked the same—except for a few less stress lines on his face. He held his hand on his hip, and wore a cocky grin that filled his whole face, WHICH was blushing profusely. Rikku could see, as much as he tried to hide it discreetly, he was happy to see her. She let a small smile take over her face.

"G-Gippal?" She finally asked.

He returned her question with a little nod. "What, you thought I was Buddy or something?"

Rikku giggled. She didn't run up to him or anything though. The two still stood at least 8 feet apart, him at the door and her near the front of the temple. She just didn't feel that comfortable yet.

Gippal took a hesitant step forward. "What took you so long?" He finally asked with a small, yet sincere smile.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Yuna! Yevon, she wanted me to follow her around like some slave, I wanted to get away SO bad, and come see you, but she was being so stubborn, and Tidus coming back just made me want to come and see you even more—"

Gippal just chuckled. "You never stop talking, do you?"

Rikku blushed. "Do I really talk that much?"

He nodded. "But that's what my girl does, right? That's why I love you so much!" He added with a helpless shrug and a large grin.

That was her cue. With a big smile Rikku ran up to him, completely forgetting the temporary awkwardness between them. She jumped at him, wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She dug her face into his chest.

Gippal was a little surprised at first, but in a second he was hugging her back, his face dug into her shoulder.

"I missed you." She finally stated in a muffled voice.

Gippal grinned and hugged her tighter. He didn't ever want to let go of her—not ever again.

And Rikku felt the same, her fingers gripping onto the cloth of his shirt tightly. She lifted her head slowly, as Gippal did the same. They looked into each others eyes, tears of joy trickling from them both.

"I love you Rikku—and this nothing's going to get in our way. We'll stay happy together forever." Gippal suddenly murmured, taking a hand away from her waist and caressing her cheek. Rikku closed her eyes as she smiled.

"I love you too Gippal." She finally managed out. The two smiled at each other, an understanding finally reaching them both.

Even if they had their arguments and problems, fights and difficulties, their love for each other would prevail through it all. They meant so much to each other, that they felt if they ever let go they would be apart forever. And neither wanted that to happen again.

Suddenly Rikku jumped off of him. Gippal raised his eyebrow, and was about to make some snarky comment, when Rikku shushed him.

"Surprise me." She finally said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Gippal's mouth opened slightly, but nothing came out.

"What?"

"Surprise me!" She finally cried. "I need a surprise from you!"

He grinned cheekily. "Oh...a surprise, eh?" His eye glanced over at the cliff, and Rikku's eyes widened, a horrified expression taking over her face.

"Oh no, Gippal, not that-no-please-GIPP!" She shrieked the last word as he lifted her up and ran to the cliff.

"NO! GIPPAL! I'm ORDERING you to PUT. ME. DOWN!"

"You wanted a surprise!" He yelled, grinning madly.

"Well, yea, but not thiiIIIS!" She cried loudly as Gippal suddenly held her above the open space as if he had just dipped her in a dance. Her hands clawed at Gippal for something to hold onto, but he was too faraway. Her arms flopped down in defeat, her head upside down. Her eyes were shut tight, and she was muttering some kind of prayer in Al Bhed.

"Gippal, when I get back on the ground, I swear I'm gonna murder you—"

"Really?" Gippal asked as he slowly brought her up. She was breathing heavily, her eyes squeezed so tight it looked like they were going to disintegrate. But they opened slowly at his question.

"Even after I do this?" He asked, bringing her face closer. She could feel his hot breath on her, and her blood shot up through her veins.

This was it. The welcome back kiss that would lead to who-knows-what back in the Temple.

"Do what?" She asked breathlessly, her gaze lost in his.

"This." He said huskily, and with that, he lifted her back to solid ground—and started to tickle her stomach mercilessly. She shrieked, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"GIPPAL! Stop it!" She cried, fighting at him, kicking her legs and flailing her arms. Gippal just laughed and continued to tickle her until she fell to the ground, too exhausted to fight back. She fought back tears of pain from the tickling, glad that Gippal had finally stopped.

He knelt down on one knee, and lifted her chin up. In a split second he grasped her in a deep kiss. He bit her bottom lip playfully and pulled away.

"Well, well...I see THAT'S what you were looking for." He stated with a cocky grin. Rikku was staring off into space, missing the kiss already, until she heard Gippal say that.

"What? Hey! Get back here, you chicken cheater!" She called after the body of Gippal, who was running away laughing.

"I'll get you!" She cried, standing up and smiling.

"And this time, there's nothing to get in my way."

**THE END**

A/N: Aww...sweet. Okay, their ending wasn't exactly picture perfect, but I suck at making endings. And yes, I didn't know where to stop it so I did there. FYI, they DO stay together—in my fantasy world.

Thanks again to all of you for using your precious time reading this thing. I didn't even expect it to become a story, really—I thought no one would be interested. And look at that. Probably the longest story I've ever written. Yep, yep.

So-yea. Sorry if it wasn't everything you wanted...but it's still one of my favorite pieces of writing. –hugs it- Thanks again to everyone, and I hope you enjoyed my 23 chapter story of the life and times of Rikku and Gippal!


End file.
